new half
by darkblaze435
Summary: [back!] Updated finally, This fic is about my OC, Kalim, New people getting to him, new things happening, and new events he never thought of happening. More secrets coming into the mix, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Kalim was just a 17 year old, high-school student with white hair and black eyes, which many would stare at because of how highly uncommon it was. He also had two dog ears on his head and no human ears; he always wondered why he had those and heard people calling him a freak for years. He wore a hat because of the matter of his ears and made sure to get a note so he could wear his hat in school, he had a few friends, but others wanted nothing to do with him. He was living his life as normal and now he had to move. His friends all went to see him off, they were the best friends any one could have, but not he would never see them again as he waved from the car until they left his sight. He then drifted off into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kalim, bet you can't catch me!" screamed Nami running off.

Nami was a cute girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and had a slim figure. She was about 5'8" and could be one of the most dangerous people if you pissed her off enough she was best friends with Kalim.

"Oh yeah? Bet ya I can!" Kalim screamed as he ran faster catching up to her and she screamed as he softly tackled her to the grass, and he sat on her stomach.

"umm, I love you?" she smiled nervously knowing what was coming.

"Nice try." Kalim put her arms under his legs so she couldn't move them and he started tickling her on the sides.

"st...st...stop." she managed between laughs squirming.

He stopped but he didn't get off and she started blushing when she looked up at him.

"There is something I need to tell you Nami," Kalim looked down at her.

"What would that be?" she asked him smiling a little.

Kalim started to blush and came to the courage to say it "the thing is, well you see, I umm...well I like you, like as more than a friend."

"oh wow..." she looked surprised by his sudden confession "I feel the same way, in fact I was going to tell you the same way, only in reversed positions." she smiled and blushed.

Kalim sat in shock for a bit on the information he just received until he heard a voice from under him. "Umm Kalim, can I get up now?" she giggled a little.

"Oh yeah of course." he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up. He got up and held a hand out to her to help her up, she grabbed his hand then pulled me down beside her and got on him the same way he got on her.

"I love you?" he knew what was coming.

"I know you do, but this is revenge." she started tickling him and he started laughing like crazy and she laughed right along with him.

"okay...e...e...e...enough." he said between laughs, but he never had more fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim woke up from his sleep and thought to myself "_why did I have a dream about my first girlfriend_?"

"And here we are." his mom pulled up to a decent sized house and saw that this was the place he would be living in now, and then his attention turned to a girl who appeared to live in a shrine. He didn't see her as a type he could potentially like as more than a friend, but just she had something about her that he couldn't put his finger on what it was. She was a decent height, with raven black hair and she had on a green skirt with a white top "_must be a school uniform_."

Kalim stepped out of the car and the girl almost immediately went to greet him "Hi, I'm Kagome, I live in that shrine over there." she pointed to the building across from where they were.

"Hello, my name is Kalim." he replied to her "so, is that a school uniform?" he asked. She nodded and told him that she went to Shikon High, and asked if that was where he was going. He shrugged, he had just moved there so he had no idea where he would be going.

"Kagome dinner's ready!" we both heard her mom scream.

"okay mom be right there!" she screamed back and he had to cover his head from her screaming in front of him, he let go as she turned back around. "well I need to go, it was nice meeting you though." she waved as she ran over to her house.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you as well!" he screamed waving goodbye as she ran off. "_she seems nice, something about her seems different though_."

"Looks like Kalim has a little crush." his mom said playfully.

"I...I do not" he stammered and blushed at the comment.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." she, again, playfully said.

He helped his mom bring in the boxes and when all was done he sat outside in the warm spring day, and his mom thought he was going out to see Kagome. That wasn't the case, but she did end up seeing him after she was done with dinner asking him if he wanted to see the shrine.

"sure, just let me tell my mom." he walked into the house to let his mom know where he would be and his mom had more fun tormenting him before she said he could go. "okay, let's go then." she smiled and walked him over to give him a "grand tour". Luckily no one was home, so no introductions had to be made.

"Here's the well." she said leading him towards it "I come here quite often."

"why is that?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh, here's my cat, Buyo." she said picking up the cat that walked by "here you want to hold it?" he reached his hand out but it then hissed at him and he stumbled back from the sudden hiss falling into the well. That is when everything he knew, was about to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is it for this chapter, I had it before but it was messed up...again, so yeah...well anyways review please, flames accepted but no swearing!

Well Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to my only reviewer, IEatChicken!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim thought he was going to hit the bottom of the well hard but he saw that a blue light had surrounded me and he landed softly as if he hadn't fallen but instead just did a small jump.

"Kagome" he screamed out and he saw someone with white hair and what appeared to have been dog ears "_seems him and myself are similar_." he thought. "Who are you?" he screamed out.

"Who are you? And how do you know Kagome?" he screamed back at Kalim.

"My name is Kalim and Kagome lives next to me, is she there?" Kalim was getting very confused.

"No, she is still in her time, which reminds me, she is supposed to be coming back today." he sat against the well.

Kalim jumped out and saw a whole new world, or it appeared that way to him.

"Where am I?" he looked around not knowing a thing of what had happened.

"Well if you came through that well, then you are not in your time." a young man with a small ponytail and what appeared to be monk robes had explained.

"You are in the feudal era." a voice from the well chimed, it was Kagome "Hey Inuyasha, can you help me out here?"

"Sure." he went to help Kagome get out of the well and returned with her on his back.

"So what you are telling me...is that I went back in time?" Kalim asked and everyone nodded and Kalim started laughing. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"I get it.." he continued laughing hysterically "when I fell I bumped my head and got knocked out, this is all just a dream, and Inuyasha hit him in the back of the head with his fist.

"ow" Kalim crouched down holding his head "what did you do that for?" he rubbed his head where he was hit.

"your laugh was annoying me." Inuyasha explained looking quite pleased.

"What confuses me though is how you were able to travel through the well, I thought only Inuyasha and myself were able." Kagome said.

"well who are all of you?" Kalim wanted some explanation he could comprehend; an explanation that made sense to him.

"I'm Shippou." A little fox-like creature that appeared to be only a child.

"I am Miroku." said the monk that tried explaining stuff earlier.

"Sango, nice to meet you." said a female wearing a Kimono and a giant boomerang on her back. She then held up a little two-tailed cat that was yellow and had a shape of a diamond on its head colored black "this is Kirara" and Kirara just mewed.

"Feh." said the last person who Kalim had known to be Inuyasha after Kagome asked him for help.

"You must be Inuyasha." He looked at Kalim irritated, he had on a red kimono and a small sword was on his belt in its sheath. "We are not too different." Kalim pulled off his hat exposing his dog ears which brought about the shock of everyone.

In unison, they said "You're...a hanyou?"

"han...you?" Kalim had more confusion today than any other day of his life.

They all did their best to try and explain what a hanyou was but today was too weird a day for him to understand any of it.

"Hey, Inuyasha...I sense a jewel shard, and it's close." Kagome whispered in his ear.

"It is..." Kagome searched for it "Kalim is wearing it." she pointed to Kalim and he heard her say it and he saw her pointing at him and he pulled out a necklace with a purple jewel in it, it was the shard Kagome was talking about, and Inuyasha almost immediately told Kalim to give it up.

"No way I can let anyone have this, I cherish it too much." he said.

"why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Nami...my first girlfriend, gave it to me as a gift." he responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy Birthday!" Nami exclaimed giving Kalim a gift. He opened it, then smiled and said "Thank you Nami, I love it!" it was a necklace that had a purple jewel. She took it from his hands and put it on him giving him a hug as soon as it was connected; he returned the hug, and it was the first day their lips connected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha started going after Kalim for the shard but then fell face first when Kagome screamed "sit!"

"That is so sweet" Kagome dreamed off.

"Yeah, I promised I would never take it off...and I never did." he said grasping the jewel firmly through his shirt.

"Feh, only a loser would do something like that." Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off.

"I think it's sweet." Sango said.

"You must have really loved her." Miroku said starting to move his hand towards Sango.

The loud smack came shortly after and all they saw was a red hand print on Miroku's face and a steaming Sango.

"What happened?" Kalim asked not knowing what just took place.

"Oh, he gets that a lot, he is a lecher." Kagome explained.

"But, I thought he was a monk..." Kalim trailed off.

"Oh, he is, but he still does that, and asks females to bear his children." Kagome remembered the day it happened to her and shook it off immediately.

"_Well at least I will be getting laughs while I am here_." Kalim smiled slightly.

"I like it here." Kalim stretched and took in the fresh air.

"It's not quite as nice as you think" Miroku started "there are a lot of things to be careful of."

Kalim took a look around and the place he saw was so peaceful, no cars, no clumps of people everywhere, and only small towns.

Inuyasha raised his head "well she is back isn't she? Let's go looking for shards."

Everyone nodded and Kalim did with a confused look on his face, everyone knew he had no idea on what the Shikon Jewel was.

"The Shikon jewel..." Miroku started "is a jewel that can grant it's holder an unbelievable amount of strength, if it falls into the wrong hands, it can mean the end of the world as it is."

Kalim clenched the necklace in his shirt "and this is a shard of it?" everyone nodded "I will hold onto it and keep it safe...I promise."

"And we are off." Shippou said then went to sucking on a lollipop Kagome brought for him. (A/N: You will see Shippou doesn't really do anything in this fic)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

That will do it for this chapter, I am in school right now, and it is almost time for me to go, I was going to put more but if I did, I would have made a REALLY long chapter, so I am cutting it here, and please leave me a review. I had to put this up a second time, saw some mistakes I had to fix.

P.S: I won't be able to update too often, I am in college and SOO much homework is given to me, so I need to do that first, I hope you all understand. Gomen!

Ieatpenguins: thank you for reviewing and I will not reveal the direction this story will take, but I promise that it will remain to your liking for sure! I might put in some InuxKag for you!

Well, Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3, woot! Thank you to my reviewer:

TheMysteriousStranger: I don't know who you are, but yes I love to torture you all, muahahahaha :cough cough: eh, sorry about that, just kidding I love you all and I don't wish to torture, but I don't want to bore you with long chapters either .

Well on with the story, hope you enjoy it, and review please? Tell me what you liked/didn't like etc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hmm earlier she was able to see the shard in my shirt, it is like she can see/sense them...also I can tell she is a priestess now, that is what seemed weird before_." Kalim thought as they were walking down the path.

"I like it, it is peaceful here!" Kalim said.

"Heh, with Inuyasha around it is not as peaceful as you think." Miroku chuckled.

The Hanyou, upon hearing that, stopped and the rest stopped as a result "and what "exactly is that supposed to mean?" he half-screamed.

"It means you have a bad temper." Shippou said.

"Why you..." Inyuasha growled, and hit him on the head.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"No don't!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Sit!" she screamed and Inuyasha fell straight down on his face.

Kalim, upon seeing that started laughing, he could no longer hold it in "that is cruel, but it is one of the funniest things I have seen!"

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled "I've had enough of you!" he stood up and started yelling.

"What? Do you wish to fight me?" Kalim stood there calmly then started yelling back at him shortly after that statement.

Everyone stood back when Inuyasha and Kalim started yelling at eachother, it did not stay yelling for long though.

"Hey, now we can see how truly strong Kalim is." Sango said to the group.

Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and got in position to use it. Kalim just stood there not flinching an inch, he did not have a weapon yet.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed using his signature move with his sword and Kalim didn't move when he saw the attack moving towards him.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed and it then enshrouded where he was standing.

"hah, direct hit, now to get his shard; Don't worry Kagome, that wasn't enough to kill him." he held the sword over his shoulder and suddenly noticed it was heavier than before. He saw the necklace in front of his face and as he looked up he saw Kalim standing on his sword.

"Hi!" Kalim said smiling with his eyes closed as he jumped off the sword kicking him in the face flipping as he did so. Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps before regaining balance and got ready again.

"Not bad, but it moves a little slow." Kalim started rubbing his shoulders and stretching, Inuyasha got angry upon the taunting.

"Okay enough! No more fighting you two!" Kagome screamed.

"Absolutely Kagome" Kalim got out of stance.

"No way! He is mine!" Inuyasha started running at him.

"If you don't stop I will use the 's' word!" Inuyasha immediately stopped at Kagome's words putting his tetsusaiga in its sheath. They all seemed surprised by the display that just took place. They had said that even though Kalim was only a half-demon, he had the speed of a full-blooded demon.

"Feh, he wasn't that fast." Inuyasha angrily said.

"Then how was I able to hit you?" Kalim questioned with a smirk on his face.

"I took it easy on you, geez, I didn't want to kill you with any attacks, Kagome would have my head." Inuyasha tried to sound honest about it, which half of it was.

Kalim was thinking in his head of the worst punishment Kagome would deal to Inuyasha.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seeing a dead Kalim, Kagome walks over to Inuyasha screaming her head off and then kicks him right between the legs then screams "sit" over and over again until he is no longer in sight of her or the others then she grabs a boulder and throws it down there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Would be nice if that were true, if she were that strong_." he then started laughing at the thought he just had and kept on replaying it.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha was angry since he knew it had to be about him.

"oh, nothing, nothing, just remembered a joke a friend told me." he lied. Inuyasha just responded with a "feh" and nothing else. They all thought that he may just be the one who could help them get rid of Naraku.

Kalim put his hand to the shard around his neck and every time he did, he swore he could feel Nami's presence somewhere around him, he now could swear he feels it more than ever before since she has been gone.

"Nami...where are you? I wish I could see you once again." he fell back to look at the sky "you are the only one who cared about me for all those years...where did you go?" he talked under his breath and Inuyasha was the only one who heard what he said.

"_Him and I...we have a lot in common_." Inuyasha thought to himself "_he suffers from a lost love_."

Night came and Kalim could swear he smelled a familiar scent as he sniffed the air "that scent..." he said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim woke up to a smell that got him every time, Kagome was cooking Ramen for Inuyasha and Kalim immediately screamed out "RAMEN!" he ran over to it but Inuyasha stuck his sword in his sheathe out and it went right into Kalim's stomach.

"Geez, you can avoid the 'Wind Scar' but not that, what kind of fighter are you?" Inuyasha said out as Kalim was on the ground holding his stomach "Besides, this Ramen is mine."

"Kalim, would you like some too?" Kagome asked and Kalim stood right back up and nodded his head heavily, everyone sweat dropped.

"Weren't you just...in pain?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but nothing will stop me from getting up for some Ramen."

"He is just as bad, if not worse, than Inuyasha." Sango said out loud. Kalim gave pouty lips to Sango feeling insulted to being compared to Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and now since I finished up one of my classes, I have more free time, sorry I ended it so abruptly but it is just to keep all of you interested. Hope to hear some good reviews to you.

P.S. I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on all my other chapters...I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, this goes for every earlier and future chapters. I own Kalim though, and Nami.

P.P.S. Leave me some nice reviews please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, now in the last chapter, if you remember this line:

_Night came and Kalim could swear he smelled a familiar scent as he sniffed the air "that scent..." he said to himself._

Does anyone know what that scent he recognizes may be? Probably an easy one to figure out...

I would like to thank my reviewers, as few as they are, you give me inspiration to keep this fic going!

It's the quality of the reviews, not the quantity and to me these are of the highest quality!

I would also like to thank a loyal reviewer: "TheMysteriousStranger" I don't know who you are but I am glad you love my fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, you have to make the Ramen right!" he looked through her bag for some ingredients, "You don't have what I need." he went teary-eyed.

"What's wrong? Isn't it fine by itself?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"Yes, but there are three vital ingredients to make it excellent!" he pumped his fist to the air.

"What are they? Next time I will make sure to have them." Kagome asked.

"Really? Really?" Kalim got very excited, "Well in that case, a slice of cheese, soy sauce and teriyaki sauce." everyone sweat-dropped. "What? It tastes really good!" (A/N: I really make my Ramen with those, it tastes excellent. if you ask me, I will tell you what needs to be done for it.)

"Umm, sure. I will bring those next time." she was thinking of how that tasted good, "_He is a weird one, that's for sure_."

As soon as the Ramen was done he ran over to grab his and took the chopsticks.

"Yay! It's done!" he immediately went to eating it down.

"It's really..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Kalim drank something down to cool off his mouth since it was burning from the hot noodles, "hot...".

"ow, ow, ow, ow, it burns!" he did everything he could to get rid of the pain, everyone sweat-dropped again.

When Kalim finally finished his Ramen everyone was relieved especially Inuyasha who was getting impatient with him constantly burning his mouth, "_I have never seen anyone who would continuously burn his mouth by doing the same thing over and over again_."

"Heh, heh, sorry guys." he apologised, "I was just so excited about having Ramen, you see...the last time I had it was before we moved to my new house." he scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Well anyways, let's get moving now." Inuyasha said with an obvious impatience. The group nodded and they were all on their way "So this is what you guys do? Go around searching for jewel shards with virtually no lead on their locations?" Kalim asked.

"You know, it does sound funny because it basically is true the way that Kalim puts it, we only have a lead if we are close to one." Kagome said.

"We also search for Naraku, he has most of the shards and we all want him killed from this land." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha then caught a familiar scent and he growled.

"What's wrong?" everyone asked, excluding Kalim who caught the scent and it was oddly familiar to him, different from last night though.

"That scent!" Kalim screamed "I don't know why but it is familiar."

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled as both he and Kalim ran towards the scent and they stopped to see Kagura.

"I thought Naraku would be a male." Kalim said turning to Inuyasha.

"Kagura..." Inuyasha lowly growled.

"Well, Inuyasha...so nice to see you. And who is this? A friend of yours?" she inquired.

"No! But don't worry about him, it's just you and me right now." he ran at her.

"Dance of Blades." she sent sharp slices of wind at him and he dodged, "Dance of the Dragon." she then created tornado-like attacks towards him. Kalim turned his attention to his left. He felt a strange force from over there and was practically in a trance and as he stepped through the brush the group appeared where Inuyasha was battling Kagura.

Kalim appeared at a lake and as soon as he took a step closer to it, he was suddenly overcome by his past memories, dark and bad memories. The first was when Nami had to leave.

"No Stop!" he held his head and he saw a day he didn't remember to clearly but he saw a man walking out on him, most likely his father he knew in his head. He held it even more tightly.

"E...Enough." He had more and more memories shooting through him until he was unable to take anymore.

"STOP, ENOUGH, NO MORE!" he was overcome by extreme anger, anything from then on, would be a blur.

Inuyasha was on the ground, he was obviously injured by Kagura, "Now die!" the others were just about to jump in and stop when suddenly a demon jumped out from the brush, it had bloodlust in its eyes.

"Ahh, it appears I have another victim."

This demon was big and kind of resembled a dog demon with long, wild white hair and the eyes were a mix of red and black.

"Now you will fall too." Kagura said.

"Kalim...what happened?" Inuyasha smelled Kalim's scent from the demon. Kagura was about to strike when suddenly the demon disappeared, she heard growling behind her and her eyes widened in fear. She took out her feather and made a quick escape to avoid certain death.

"Well, it is a good thing he showed up." Miroku said until the demon turned and growled at them.

"Or not." Sango said as it charged.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she threw her boomerang only for it to miss as the demon seemed to disappear again.

"He is too fast." Miroku grabbed hold o the beads around his hand, "Maybe I should use the 'Wind Tunnel'." He was about to until he heard protest come from Inuyasha's mouth.

"It...It's Kalim, look around his neck."

The all looked when they could see it again and saw the necklace on him.

"How can we stop him?" they all asked themselves.

"Oh Kalim, what happened to you?" a girl asked looking through the trees, "I may just have to intervene."

She then decided it would be best as all their attacks were missing, she sighed and started walking.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked as they were running out of options.

"I can help." a mysterious girl said emerging through the woods.

"_This girl, her aura...it's so...pure_." Miroku said "Excuse me young lady." he got in front of her "Would you mind bearing..." he had no time to finish as she blasted him away with a force.

"stupid pervert." she said as she made her way to Kalim.

Kalim looked at her and was ready to kill but he felt her put her arms around him.

"Kalim...snap out of it." he grabbed her arms and was ready to kill her "Come on Kalim, it's enough..." she said to him.

He reached one claw up getting ready to strike down.

"Look out!" everyone screamed.

She then whispered two words in his ear "I'm sorry." and Kalim's features went to normal and he collapsed to the ground. The girl disappeared shortly afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: oooooooh, who was that girl who helped Kalim revert from the demon form? (You probably all know who it was, it isn't very hard.). Who or what caused that area to flood his memory with such bad images? If you know, don't say who it is in the reviews if you know, send me a message and I will let you know, because those answers will be answered in a future chapter.

Well my updates will be a little sooner than usual since I have a lot of free time before and after my classes.

Remember to review, they make me smile! Thank you to my current reviewers, I am glad you all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, Chapter 5 already. I know you are all happy to see this now, well at least the people who like this fic. This will be a little different from my other chapters, you will see what I mean.

Thank you to the following reviewers, you get cookies:

Tmntgirl

IEatChicken

Because of you I am continuing on with this story, I didn't think it would be so liked, even by so little. You guys are great!

Well okay that is all, on to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim awoke to find himself inside of a hut, "Huh, where...where am I?" he sat up with no memory of how he arrived. "I remember seeing the female demon, then going to a lake and something made me black out." he recalled the events of that day.

"Oh, you are finally awake." he heard a voice chime, it was Kagome.

"Yeah...what happened?" Kalim had to know, "Don't leave any details out please." Kagome went into details that she was there for and ended it with, "Then this girl came, she hugged you and said something to you and you just collapsed."

"This girl...what did she look like?" Kalim leaned closer.

"Oh, hmm...well she was probably close to 6 feet tall, she had brown hair down to her shoulders, I saw she had blue eyes, and she was kind of slim...why do you ask?" Kalim's eyes were wide open.

"_No way, it couldn't be her, she couldn't be here_."

"Hello?" Kagome snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, just thinking of something.

"I asked you, why do you ask?"

"Well maybe it is because he wanted to know how much of a beauty she really was, and let me tell you, she was quite the lady." Miroku walked in giving his thoughts on it, "Though she is very dangerous..."

"Not everyone is like you, you lecherous monk." Sango said as she walked in as well, "Glad to see you are finally awake Kalim."

About ten minutes later everyone was outside, including Kalim.

"Wait, how many days have I been here?" Kalim asked.

"Lets see." Inuyasha counted up, "three days" he said holding up his fingers.

"What? How?" he screamed out loud.

"Well you were here for one whole day into night.." Miroku started.

"Then you were out for the whole day yesterday after that incident, making this the third day." Inuyasha ended it.

"I need to get home, my mom must be worried sick..." Kalim said.

"Yeah we are going that way, I need to get back anyways." Kagome explained.

The group headed out towards the well and when they arrived Kalim and Kagome said their goodbyes.

"Here Kagome, let me help you out of here." Kalim offered, he picked her up in a bridal style and jumped out placing her on the ground as he landed himself.

"Thanks, well goodbye." Kagome screamed out as Kalim ran towards his house across the street.

"Bye." he waved.

The second he entered the house, Kalim was brought into a hug from his mom. She was crying hysterically saying how she was so worried about him being lost. She finally let him go and he went into his room after he asked her where it would be.

"Everything is unpacked." he said "She must have had time on her hands."

"Oh, by the way, your uniform came in for school, good thing you came home today. You start tomorrow, and missing your first day never looks good. The uniform is on your bed." she screamed out.

Kalim walked over to the bed and saw a uniform placed out and noticed its plain black color.

"At least it is black, I wouldn't like any bright colors." he put the uniform away and laid down, the only thing he saw moments later were the back of his eyelids.

Kalim awoke early in the morning and was, as every other person, groaning about school, "I can't believe I have to start today." He did all the things that he would usually have to do in a normal school day and headed out the door.

"Bye, mom." he screamed as he walked out the door.

"Hey Kalim!" Kagome waved as she saw him leaving his house.

"Hi Kagome." he screamed back, and then ran across the street to walk with her.

The two walked together, and Kagome saw that he went to the same school as her from everything and offered to show him the way.

"Okay thanks Kagome, I have to go see the director..." he said to her.

"You're welcome, anytime." she then went her own separate way.

"Okay, the director's office." he turned around walking backwards to get a look at the area around him and felt himself bump into someone. He turned around and saw it was the biggest kid he has seen. Big was an understatement actually for the muscles he had.

"Watch where you're going!" The kid said.

"It was an accident, geez. No reason to get worked up over."

"Look here!" he picked up Kalim by his shirt, "I am going to let it slide since I can see you are new here, but next time you won't be so lucky." he threw Kalim down to the ground. The kid started to walk away passing Kalim, but Kalim was not one to take bullying so he stuck his foot out tripping the kid.

"Oh, sorry...I was getting up." he said with sarcasm in his voice. The other kid was angered deeply by Kalim so he got up and stood in front of him ready to make him bleed.

A group of students gathered around to see a new kid, and one that looked frail, standing up to the biggest kid in school. The kid threw his fist at Kalim, and even though he could have dodged it, he took it straight in the face and fell back.

"You think that taught him enough boys?" he turned around, and asked as his 'friends' laughed.

"It seems it didn't." one of them said as he saw Kalim stand stretching.

"Geez, first you bother me, then you attack me before I stretch." Kalim said continuing. The big kid, seeing this, got infuriated and charged at Kalim. This time he dodged all the attacks the kid threw at him. Finally, a teacher came and broke up the two and both were sent to the director's office.

"Who started this fight?" he asked quite displeased since Kalim was new.

"He did, trust me director, I didn't even throw a punch." The two were in there for some time longer until they were both let out and Kalim got his schedule and everything he needed for class.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." the teacher said and Kalim bowed.

"Hello, my name is Kalim. I am looking forward to working with all of you." he then bowed again. Murmers went through the classroom, none of which Kalim could pick up with his dog ears since they all blended in with each other. He then walked over to the only empty seat available and the girl next to him blushed unknown to him. He tapped her on the shoulder and asked if he could borrow a pencil and she blushed, nodded, and handed him one. He thought she was very weird at that point in time.

Kalim was happy when he heard the bell for lunch ring and went into the cafeteria. He got his food and sat at a table all alone. He suddenly heard the voice of a female, "Hello, may I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure." was his reply and she sat down next to him, he knew it was the same girl from class.

"Kalim right?" she asked and he nodded, "Oh, mine is Kaya. Nice to meet you."

He took a look at her and saw she had red hair, obviously dyed, a thin figure, and he took a guess that she was about 5'6". She then noticed he was staring at her and immediately her face became red and she turned her head.

At another table, Kagome saw how she was obviously attracted to Kalim and she talked to her friends.

"_I have to get them two together, they would look so cute together_." She wrote down in her notebook the plan and talked it over with her friends.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, look over there at that table." she pointed to where Kalim and Kaya were sitting, "we need to get them two together. I need you to talk to her and invite her to go to the mall with us, I will talk to him. He lives near me." The four of them nodded ready to put the plan to action.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Kaya asked trying to get to know Kalim better.

"It is good here, though it seems very familiar as if I have been in the house I live in now once before." he said.

"Well have you lived here before?" she asked him.

"No...not to my knowledge." he said to her and smiled, as soon as he smiled she felt her heart beating faster.

The bell rang shortly after and the two departed to their next classes, Kalim pleased he made a new friend already on his first day of school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you are all not sleeping after this chapter, but I couldn't have the whole thing in the feudal era. He lives in the same time as Kagome.

It seems Kagome has plans to get Kalim and Kaya together...will it work? Why does where he lives seem familiar to him when he has no recollection of ever living in the general area? All answers to come, in future chapters.

As always, remember to review, make me happy! Reviews are like the fuel to keep an author going.


	6. Chapter 6

Well another chapter from me, aren't you all glad? I got one review in my last chapter, I am sad...I know it was boring, it was a filler chapter Thank you to my only reviewer, you get a cookie! I will get back to the feudal era again quickly and make it interesting again, I promise! For now bear without it and continue reading, please? Well anyways, here is the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day ended quickly, Kagome and Kalim were walking back to their houses together in silence.

"Kalim, you seemed to have made a new friend today." Kagome broke the silence between the two.

"Yeah, she seems like a nice girl." Kalim said, "I hope to see her again tomorrow."

"_It will be sooner than that_." Kagome thought and smirked.

"Well I will see you soon Kagome." Kalim said as they reached their destinations.

"Wait!" Kagome half-screamed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and some of my friends." Kalim nodded and said he just had to let his mom know, Kagome nodded understanding.

The second Kalim entered the house loud screaming could be heard, "You got in a fight today, already? On your first day of school. How did you pull that one off?" She was screaming her head off.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even fight." Kalim explained, "He threw all the punches, I just dodged them all." The screaming went on for a little while longer, and finally, when things calmed down, he asked her if he could go. She said that he could.

"Sorry about that, heh heh. Got in a bit of trouble for that fight." he explained to Kagome.

"It's okay, I understand." she smiled "Well let's go then."

Kalim couldn't help but feel something was wrong, it was completely evident to Kagome on the ride there, "What's wrong Kalim?" She asked him.

"Oh, I don't know." He answered, "Probably nothing." He then went back to staring out the window watching the scenery as they drove.

They arrived at the mall shortly after, and the two stepped out and waited at the food court.

Kalim sat with his head down and four girls showed up, Kagome's friends along with Kaya, "Hey guys." Eri said.

Kaya's eyes fell directly onto Kalim whose head was down and she was in complete shock, she was not expecting him to be there.

"H...hi Kalim." she said shyly.

"Hi." he responded in a monotonous way.

She took it to herself to walk up to him, she crouched to stare him in the face to see a hint of sadness with a mix of no emotion at all. She stood up and hugged him, "Be happy for me, Please?" she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as well and she couldn't believe that she was being hugged by him as well. Kalim stood up and smiled lightly, "Okay, I will try. Let's go." he searched for Kagome and her friends, but they were nowhere in sight.

"_So that is what they were planning_." Kalim was deep in thought.

"Hey Kalim?" she waved her hand in front of him to snap him out of his thoughts, and he came out of them surprised from the sudden sight of a hand in front of him.

"Oh, sorry." he laughed a little, "Well, let's go, let's see if we can find them." He straightened his hat and the two of them were walking side-by-side.

The two of them continued through the mall for a long time and Kalim was dragged into every 'girly' store there by Kaya.

"I can't believe you aren't fighting to go into these stores with me." She said surprised.

"Eh, it isn't too bad, but the smell is strong." Kalim said to her.

"You'll get used to it if you go in enough." she smiled at him.

"We should really start looking for them" Kalim said and, as if on cue, he saw her with her friends. They all agreed that they should go home and Kagome called for the ride, and everyone waited near the doors. Kalim walked outside and he could smell approaching rain, he smiled.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Kaya asked after being practically pushed by the others to go out and see him.

"It is going to rain." he smiled at her, "Rain makes me feel at ease, it calms me greatly." he explained.

"Oh." She didn't understand it one bit but she pretended to.

"Here it comes." Thunder started roaring and she immediately screamed, then drops of rain started to fall. She latched herself onto him.

"Scared of thunder?" she nodded pushing herself closer to him, "Heh, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of that." He gave her that smile that told her to trust him, but it did not help with her fears. Suddenly the car pulled up and Kagome put phase three of her plan into action, they took up all available seats to the front to leave them two into the back, even though one person would be back there with them. (A/N: It is a minivan to clear any confusion.)

"_She really thought this one out_." Kalim thought as he let Kaya in first and then got in himself.

The ride went on for a little and nothing was happening between the two, so Kagome signaled to one of her friends to get them to do something.

Yuka whispered something in Kaya's ear and she blushed a deep crimson.

"_I can do it_." she said to herself in her head and she mustered up the courage to place her hand on top of Kalim's and he looked at her. She looked at him shyly. "_Oh no, maybe he didn't want me to, maybe I should_." she started to take her hand away but Kalim grabbed it, letting her know it was okay. She smiled wider than she had the whole night.

The ride went with all of Kagome's friends leaving and then Kaya directed towards her house, when they arrived she whispered something to Kalim.

"I am glad I got to meet you, you are so nice...and cute" she faded off on the last word but thanks to Kalim's dog ears, he heard perfectly what she said, it was his turn to blush as she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. When she left Kagome hopped her way into the back next to Kalim.

"So, did you two have fun?" She asked.

"So that was your plan all along, to have just us two spend time, you want us to get together, is that it?"

"You caught me red-handed." she said and laughed.

Kalim got out as they approached Kagome's house and he ran over to his house after the thanks and the goodbyes.

"You have fun with your crush?" his mom asked as he walked in the front door.

He just sighed, he knew that it would just continue on if he said anything.

He laid back on his bed and his eyelids slowly got heavy as he fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that will do it, the feudal era will come in a couple of chapters or next, so bear with it! Thank you to the people who are sticking by me and giving me support! Kagome tried to set them up, will they be together? Does Kalim like her as more than a friend? Answers will come in future chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, another chapter. I will get back to the feudal era, be patient okay? I think I will have them go back in the next chapter, that would be sufficient time for Kalim being in his era. Thank you to my two reviewers, because of you I am keeping this one going!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kalim! Wake up, you'll be late for school!" His mother was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I will be down shortly." he groaned loudly from his bed.

"Okay, but you better be ready in five minutes." she said and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Five minutes!?!" he immediately got up from his slumber and ran to the kitchen. He looked at the clock and saw he still had a whole hour to get ready. "You said five minutes..." he pouted.

"Good to see you awake so early." his mother chimed with a wide smile, "_That trick always works_."

"_That trick always gets me because I don't think that early in the morning...AHH, too much thinking_." he held his head tightly, and his mother stared at him blankly wondering why he was holding his head.

He went back into his room and laid down on his bed waiting for time to pass to leave, when suddenly that strange feeling came back that he had felt the night prior.

"What is this strange feeling, it feels like something is missing, like I am not complete." he put his hand to his chest to grab the shard when he suddenly noticed it wasn't around his neck, he just felt his chest through his shirt. He searched frantically for it but it was nowhere in sight. He thought back to yesterday and realized it was the same feeling when he was going to the mall, it all led back to one event, the fight.

"That must be it, it must have fallen off when I got in that fight." he looked at the clock and noticed it was time to leave, he ran out the door in a hurry to see Kagome.

"Hi Kalim, h..." she was immediately cut off.

"Kagome, you can sense jewel shards, right?" she nodded to his question.

"Why do you ask?" she was confused.

"Mine fell off, I have to get it back and quick, can you point me in the general direction?" he was scared out of his mind at not having it around him.

"Sure, hold on." she stopped walking and sensed it in the direction of the school, the second she told him, he ran off.

"I have to get it back, quickly." he ran at full speed, and arrived at the school shortly after. He looked for the guy that he was in the "fight" with, but he couldn't find him, until he turned to the side.

"You!" he screamed when he saw the necklace around the guys neck.

"Oh this, I just picked it up yesterday, you like it?" him and his "friends" laughed.

"Give...it...back..." Kalim said in a threatening voice.

"I don't think I want to, I look good with it." he said in a taunting voice. Kalim suddenly started getting angry and was blinded with rage, his eyes turned red.

Kagome suddenly appeared there and felt the aura around Kalim change.

"What's going on?" Kaya asked her.

"Kaya, you have to stop Kalim, he isn't aware of what's going on, he is intent on extremely hurting that guy." Kagome didn't want to scare Kaya by saying he would kill the guy.

Kalim started charging at his enemy, "Kalim, Don't!" Kaya screamed and Kalim's eyes turned to normal, even though he turned back he was unable to stop the charge so he jumped and grabbed the necklace snapping it off the neck.

"I was...going to...kill..." he said lowly and his eyes started to water as he sat on the ground.

"Kalim..." Kaya walked over to him slowly.

"Please, get away from me." he said as he started crying to himself and shaking from the fear of his transformation.

"I can't." she said and she knelt down in front of him, "here, let me fix this for you." she took his necklace, and took it off the chain and put it on a lace, tying around his neck. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Kaya..." he cried and hugged her back.

"We should get going, it is almost time for school to start." then, as if on cue, the school bells chimed signaling the start. The two of them walked in side-by-side, Kalim still afraid of what he is capable of.

The teacher's lecture was incredibly boring for Kalim, instead he thought of earlier, "_What if she wasn't there? Would I have killed him? Would I have been able to control myself? Would I have killed him? I can't believe I almost did that_." The rest of the day did not go by fast, so he was relieved when he heard the bell ring signaling lunch. He decided it would be best if he had lunch on the roof, so he went there in a very isolated area. He looked at the town from the top, he was trying to find any way he could to get calm.

He jumped suddenly from feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned after the sudden fright to see Kagome, "Hi." he said plainly then looked over again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"You saw it, you know what it is. I almost killed a guy, he would have been dead." He wasn't about to turn to Kagome to show her, but he was crying silently, "I...I want to go back to the feudal era tonight." he said to her, she nodded understanding his position.

"I was going to go tonight anyways, it would be good if we both did." she smiled to him.

"I just...I just hope that I can control myself while I am there." he said plainly, "but this should help control me." he held onto the jewel shard.

"So Kaya gave you that cute lace for it?" she asked.

"_Cute_?" he looked at the lace, it had cute little designs all over it, "Yeah, she did."

"So, do you like her?" she put on her curious smile hoping to hear a 'yes' from him. He just kept his head away from her to hide a blush, he never was good at keeping a blush away when it came to being asked such a question.

The day ended and he went home just to drop off his stuff to the house, and since his mom wasn't home, he didn't have to say anything to her. He just left a note saying he would be gone for some time so she wouldn't be as worried as last time. He walked over to Kagome's house.

"You ready?" he asked as they stood outside of the well, she nodded and she jumped in, he waited ten seconds and jumped through himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Okay, that will do it, I am stopping it here, at a cliff hanger. Aren't I evil? I know you want to know what happens next, but I won't tell. I already have it all planned out, I might have it done very shortly. I am not sure how many chapters this fic will be, but I know what will be happening a few chapters from now. Once again I would like to say thank you to my reviewers, even if it is only two of you, I will keep it going for you. Let me know if you have any ideas also, I might put them into this fic!

Also, I hope you aren't sleeping after this chapter, but it now goes back into the feudal era, aren't you all glad? I will post up later chapters as quickly as possible.

Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, we are now back into the feudal era. I know you are all glad. I will have a bit of a hard time pushing these chapters out though, my classes are getting harder. I am getting a lot of homework, so I will say gomen in advance. I also ask for forgiveness if it takes me a while to update. I would like to thank my reviewers again as usual, and thank you to my newest, giving me more reason to keep it going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ah, feels good to be back here_." Kalim thought as he jumped out of the well and looked at the familiar area around him.

"Finally you're back." Inuyasha said in his usual angry tone, "You've been gone for a while."

"Well we're here, so don't you want to go looking for those shards?" Kalim said mocking Inuyasha. The group nodded and they all headed off on the search.

"So Kalim, how do you feel about Kaya?" Kagome whispered in his ear as they were walking. Kalim just looked at her and he didn't know what answer to give to Kagome.

"Umm, I will say that she is nice." He blushed slightly, he was never good at responding to such questions. He was even the same way when all of Nami's friends asked him questions like that.

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Inuyasha asked in his unfriendly way.

"That's nothing you need to be concerned about." Kalim responded in a happy tone, this of course, set Inuyasha off to being angry.

Day slowly went on to night as the group got no leads on any jewel shards. Kagome asked that they rest, and after some debate from Inuyasha, he agreed.

"_No man an withstand the wrath of a woman_." Kalim thought, _"Especially since Kagome can just 'sit' him until he agrees_."

From the trees a figure was watching everything that was happening as they rested, "Kalim, your energy is becoming unstable, that jewel shard has become unable to restrain you as much after your last transformation. You have got to be strong and overcome it, I may not be able to help next time..." the figure said to herself.

"Geez, I can't sleep, I should get up and sit somewhere." Kalim said to himself before getting up and stretching. He walked outside and went a little past the brush to see that they were on a cliff. He went to the edge and sat with his legs dangling off to look out over the places below. He saw a sea of green and many small settlements in between, and just thought about things.

"Hello there" Kalim said as he heard someone coming up behind him.

"Hi" came the response of a female.

"How are you tonight, Sango?" he asked her as she sat down next to him.

"I'm all right...why are you out here?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep." he looked straight out to the horizon with a tear falling, "Why are you out here?"

"Same reason, I just was unable to sleep." she looked out much like Kalim was, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well I still can't get over the whole thing with Nami, I know it happened quite a while ago, but the thing is...she never contacted me afterwards. We made a promise to stay in touch, that we would see each other again one day, I haven't seen or heard from her since." he faked a smile for her, "What about you? Why were you unable to sleep, if it is all right for me to ask."

"Well I can't stop thinking of my brother, Kohaku. He was taken under control of Naraku, and I just...I just..." she broke into tears.

"It's okay Sango, I promise I will help you with your brother. With all of us helping you, it is sure to happen." he reassured her.

"You barely know us, and yet...you want to help us, why?" she asked still in tears.

"Well I trust you, and I want to help all of you." Kalim smiled the smile that made people believe him. He then said that they should go back and get some rest, and she agreed with him. He walked back with her as they both went to their own places to sleep for the night.

Everyone woke the next morning and Kagome was up to serve everyone some breakfast.

"I am just going to go for a walk for a bit." Kalim said as he walked away.

"Is it okay for him to be wandering around?"Miroku asked, "He doesn't know anything about this time."

"Yeah, he's strong enough to take care of himself, besides, I smell no demons around." Inuyasha responded.

Kalim looked around as he walked, for some reason there was a familiar presence, "Why does this feel so familiar?" he walked further on and suddenly he heard a laugh followed by a voice.

"Hello, young hanyou. I will tell you now my name is Naraku." He stepped out and showed himself to be in a baboon suit, "I have heard a deal of your strength from Kagura. I am here to tell you that I wish for you to join me."

Kalim sensed the presence around him to find it was evil, "Never will I join you."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice in this matter...Kanna." As he said that a small girl completely white even the clothing stepped out holding a mirror. Kalim suddenly felt himself getting weak.

"What...is this?" he asked as he fell to his hands and knees.

"If you don't join me, she will suck out the rest of your soul, so what is your choice?" he asked once again.

"I will never join you, you bastard." Kalim then fell to the ground. He could swear he heard Inuyasha jumping in, but only briefly before he fell into unconsciousness.

He awoke a day later to find Kagome sitting next to him resting.

"Ah, what happened?" he felt lightheaded.

"Oh, you're awake." Inuyasha said, Kalim saw him sitting some feet away from him.

"What happened earlier?" Kalim asked.

"Well Naraku was doing something to you, but I came in and had the others get you away, you were lucky I caught the scent as fast as I did." he explained to Kalim, "But just what were you doing going in the direction of him?"

"The presence...seemed familiar, I am not sure why, but I know I sensed the same exact presence a long time ago. I could be wrong, but I needed to find out for myself." Kalim felt that something was definitely wrong, but he decided to shake it off, after all, he has everyone here to hep him if something happened. The moment everyone else was up they all went over to him to make sure he was okay, even though that was the first time they ever saw Naraku want someone to join him instead of absorbing, the figured it was because he knew Kalim couldn't be absorbed from the power.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Thanks to all of you." he said with a smile, a fake one from the uneasy feeling he had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I will end it there. Why does Naraku's presence feel familiar to Kalim? What does the mysterious figure (even though I know you all know who it is) mean by his energy being unstable? Why does Kalim feel uneasy? Two answers might be answered in the next chapter, unless I feel like stretching it out more...for torture purposes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am surprised I got this one done as fast as I did.

Well tell me what you liked and didn't like about this. Remember an author needs reviews!

P.S. Either this week or next I will be taking a little longer on my updates due to homework, please don't kill me!


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am again people! With a whole new chapter, happy? I will be taking this slower in due time though. Well here it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim thought back on his encounter with Naraku, "_So that's the guy they were after. Why does his presence feel so familiar to me_?" He felt good enough to get up so he stood while everyone else slept.

"Ahh, this air feels so good." He sat feeling the breeze against him, putting him at ease.

The mysterious figure stood watching Kalim again, "Kalim, the time is almost here, I hope you have the strength to fight it. If you don't.." the voice trailed off as the figure realized that was too loud to speak.

Kalim's ears perked up as he heard the voice slightly, "That voice...could it be?" he got up and walked to the source of the voice, he found nothing. "I am sure...I am sure that was her." he sniffed the area where he caught the faint scent of the one he thought it was. "Nami..." he ran off to the direction of the scent and followed it with much difficulty.

"Oh well, I guess there is no use in fleeing now, he has already caught my scent."

she stopped where she was as Kalim caught up to her.

"Nami?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it is me, long time no talk...Kalim."

"What..what are you doing here Nami?" Kalim asked her "Why didn't you ever come back, why didn't you come back to talk to me, let me know you were okay?" he half-screamed with tears forming in his eyes.

"Kalim, I..." she was immediately cut off by Kalim.

"You promised, you promised you would contact me, I waited so long waiting for you to say something, anything...I got nothing. I was certain that you had forgotten about me, that you didn't care about me anymore." his head was down, Nami took a look at him and she knew he was crying.

"Kalim..that isn't..." she started to walk towards him.

"NO! It is that way!" his screaming startled her, "You don't care anymore, you should just leave me alone!" his eyes were red.

"Oh no!" Nami was frightened, he was transforming.

Kalim snapped back to normal, "What's going on!?" he then reverted back to his demon form.

"You will die!" he then changed back, "Nami run! Get away from me!" his demon form took over again.

Kalim was barely in control of himself, he was fighting the demon blood inside of him while Nami watched frightened.

"Go away you!" he held his head, "The girl must die!" he was fighting as hard as he could. His right hand went to strike Nami but he grabbed it with his left one.

"Do not interfere, remember, she doesn't care about you. If she did, she would have let you know she was here sooner." His eyes went wide.

"_What if that's true, maybe she doesn't care_." Kalim was about to give up.

"No, Kalim. That isn't true, I do care about you, if I didn't I wouldn't still be standing here!"

Kalim looked at her, she was right, she must care. Kalim used all the strength he had to push it back, "I WON"T LET YOU OUT!!!!" he then fell short of breath, he had won the fight, this time.

Inuyasha's ears picked up, he was sure he heard the screams of Kalim far away, "Kalim!" he got up and ran to the direction he heard the scream from, and followed the scent that lingered.

"_I almost...I almost transformed_." he was on his hands and knees, "I almost killed her!"

"Almost killed who?" Inuyasha asked as he arrived, Kalim looked up at him, vision blurred by tears.

Kalim suddenly felt it building up again, he was unable to fight it back, he had transformed.

"Prepare to die, Inuyasha!" Kalim charged at him and Inuyasha blocked with the flat of his Tetsusaiga.

"What's gotten into you?" he screamed pushing Kalim back.

"I'm just practicing on you, having a little fun before I find my real target." Kalim said angrily, Inuyasha growled realizing he was in a bit of trouble. Kalim sniffed the area around him, "You got lucky half-breed, I have found my real target." with those words Kalim dashed off into the woods.

Inuyasha ran after him, he knew that Kalim would be a threat if innocent people were around.

Kagome woke with a yawn and got up only to see Inuyasha missing, "Inu...yasha? Where are you?"

Miroku went out as he sensed the large demonic aura "Sango, Kagome, there is a large demonic aura coming from that direction, we must go."

Kagome nodded, "I felt it too." they all got on Kirara after it transformed and went after the source.

Kalim kept running until he found his target, Nami turned around and saw Kalim right there in front of her, "Kalim!" He grabbed her holding her arms at her side.

"_Good, no kill the girl_." a voice inside his head spoke, it seemed to be controlling him.

"This time, you will die!" Kalim raised one arm and went straight down into her, killing her on impact.

"_Very well done, I will release you now, so you can see what it is you have done in your original form_." Kalim's eyes reverted to normal and the rest of his features, he felt a liquid on his hands and when he raised them up, he was horrified at what he saw.

"Blood, this is...human blood." he wished he didn't look down, because what he saw, he hoped he would never see. Nami on the ground, killed by his own hands.

He got down on his knees and leaned over the body.

"Nami...I, it wasn't me, how could this happen to you?" he thought back to the voice in his head, and through watery eyes he recognized the voice.

Inuyasha charged through the brush and, not realizing Kalim was back to normal, sent a punch into his face. Kalim was too sad to even care so he let it hit him directly and still went to crying over Nami.

"This is where you felt it, right Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, look there's Kalim and Inuyasha." the all went down to where the two were and saw Kalim crying and a dead girl in front of him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"He...he made me kill her, the bastard made me kill her." Kalim replied.

"Who made you kill who?" Sango was confused, "Wait, isn't that the girl who helped him before?"

Kalim nodded "Yeah that was Nami, and he made me kill her." he was getting a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Who made you kill her?" Kagome wanted to know who it was.

"The one who had complete control of me." Kalim stated, "and he will pay!" his eyes went red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

writing this chapter made me sad, especially at the end. Kalim killing his ex when he cares about her deeply. It looks like Kalim wanted some answers earlier in the chapter also. I am sorry I ended this on a cliff-hanger, it builds the suspense for later. even though it might be a bad thing, I may not end up updating for a little while, it all depends on school, which I really should work harder on now that it is almost over. Well remember to review, I enjoy getting them from all of you! Until next time,

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Well I am here again with another chapter, I feel bad about killing off Nami in the last chapter. I will warn you ahead of time, there will be another death next chapter...who will be the next victim? I will leave it to you to guess, but I will not say if you are right, this will be a short chapter by the way. Well enjoy and I am not expecting there to be too many chapters left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must kill that bastard!" his voice sounded like a mix of two voices.

"Come on, lets go after him, he could be dangerous to innocent people." Miroku screamed, and they all set off chasing after the raging Kalim.

Kalim was running through the forest avoiding every tree at top speed, he finally stopped when he had no more scent of his enemy.

"_They are coming for you, why don't you kill them_?" Kalim held his head, the voice came again and he was under the control once again, he waited there for the others to reach him.

"There he is, why is he just standing there?" Inuyasha said.

"That's a simple question to answer Inuyasha." Kalim said chuckling slightly, "To kill you of course."

Kalim lunged at Inuyasha but he dodged, "Stay back everyone, I will take care of this." Inuyasha screamed concerned for the others.

"Heh, you care about them? That's weak." Kalim said as he went to swing at him again and caught him slightly in the chest. Inuyasha held onto his wound for a little and then used it as an attack, "Blades of Blood" Inuyasha lashed out three blades made out of blood at Kalim, but he dodged easily.

"Damn, he is too fast, too powerful, how am I going to stop him?" He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he used his attack and Kalim dodged easily again but this time reappeared right behind Inuyasha, "hehe, fell for it." he chuckled and sweep kicked Kalim then punched him down in the stomach. The others were relieved when they saw Inuyasha had a plan.

"There's something you don't see often...Inuyasha with a plan of attack." Miroku said to the group

He went to continue hitting Kalim but was unsuccessful, Kalim didn't stay down very long as he got back up and moved away from Inuyasha to make the gap widen again, "That was a good trick, I made a mistake in thinking you were completely dim-witted, I won't make that mistake again."

"Kalim!" he looked over to see the scream that came from Sango, "What happened to you always helping us, you said, no you promised you would help me that night. How could you help me when you become my enemy? Please Kalim, please change back."  
Kalim opened his eyes wide, he was one to never break a promise to anyone, especially not a girl, "No, You can't control me."

"_I can and I will_." a pain was sent into Kalim's head and he screamed in pain, it was plainly seen to anyone, that he was having a rough fight inside.

"NO! I will fight you, I am me, no one else! You have no control over me!"

The group was able to see the unnatural aura surrounding him, two competing ones and they could see what seemed to be electricity jumping around him.

"_Come on Kalim, fight it_!" Kagome thought.

When all of the energy died down he was on the ground on his knees and he seemed calmer, so Inuyasha made his way over to him without caution thinking he reverted back.

"Kalim." he placed a hand on Kalim's shoulder.

Kalim grabbed the hand and looked up and he looked more evil than before, "Got ya." he said evilly and punched Inuyasha in the stomach, and Inuyasha fell from the extreme force. Kalim stood and looked down at Inuyasha's body, "It's a shame, you are down after only one punch, I thought you would be able to take more than that." he raised his hand to deliver the final blow and Kagome started running towards the body on the ground, his fist was going down, when all of a sudden it stopped.

Everyone looked at what could have made him stop and saw an arrow in Kalim's back, Kalim's eyes started to close and he made a couple of steps forward before falling to the ground unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I will end it there, sorry to end it like that but if I continue I would hint towards the next chapter and I don't want that. There will be a death in the next chapter, try and guess who it will be, fanfic will be on hold for about a week later than usual. I have a lot of things, including Thanksgiving to take care of, so I will have no time to work on this, I will say sorry in advance. It looks like things are getting harder for Kalim, his inability to keep himself stable now is quite a problem, what is causing it? What is that voice in his head? Who's voice is it? Who stopped Kalim? (easy question to answer) Who will be killed next? Answers will come...in future chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so here is the next chapter, if I get it out before Thanksgiving then I am glad, I got it out quickly for you! Well here is a chapter with another death, there won't be much as far as fighting goes, this is more of an emotional chapter. I hope you enjoy reading. This will be an extremely short chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim regained consciousness and realized he was inside, "_Miroku must have 'exorcised' another place_." he suddenly heard talking outside.

"Kalim is getting to be very dangerous, he can't seem to keep control of his demon side." Miroku said.

"We could all be killed if it happens again." he heard Sango say, "I at least got him to fight it again, but he became worse, I just made things a lot worse." he heard her starting to cry.

"I...I am dangerous?" he asked himself softly, he then saw Kagome's bag across the room, "I guess it's best." he looked through for a pen and paper, when he found them, he wrote a note.

"_Seeing as I am too dangerous for all of you, I guess it is best to go somewhere where I can control myself better, to my time. Goodbye everyone."_

_Signed,_

_Kalim_

He went to the window, jumped out, and ran to the well, "I am to take my leave forever, goodbye." he said softly as he was running. He stood outside of where the well sat, "My time here was brief, but it was fun." he then jumped through leaving the feudal era behind him.

Kagome walked into where Kalim was supposed to be and when she saw he wasn't there, "Kalim?" She became nervous, she then saw his note and read it.

"Guys Kalim, he's gone!" She ran out asking everyone else.

"You mean he isn't in there?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome shook her head, "We've got to go now!" Inuyasha was worried about Kalim transforming. He followed the scent and it led to the Bone-Eaters well, where he said he was going.

"His scent ends here, he must have gone through the well." Inuyasha said.

Kalim went out the other side and when he jumped out, he saw a sight at his house that he scared him to no end, his front door was busted off the hinges and the windows were broken.

"Mom?" He ran as fast as he could across the street and he saw two men there, one with a gun, and his mom on the ground bleeding.

"You bastards! You, you...you will pay." The men turned to see Kalim standing there and thought he would be easy game until he lunged at one and kicked him to the other side of the room. The other one readied his gun, but was too late as Kalim punched him to the outside of the house.

"Mom." Tears grazed his eyes.

"Kalim, there is something I must tell you...before I go."she started

"No, you aren't going anywhere, you can't." He started a nervous laugh.

"Kalim, I know, as well as you do, that I don't have much time. I must tell you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay so there isn't an official death, but you all know who is dead. I at least hope you do...well sorry I left it at such a cliff-hanger, but it is a big part and I want to save it, keep you on the end of your seats.

(Evil side Make you all suffer and bow down to me to continue this story muahahaha.)

(Revert)

sorry about that, umm remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, back with another chapter, really bored sitting here, just got done watching an anime movie that I borrowed, so I have free time. This will be the average sized chapter like the others minus chapter 11.

Thank you to my dedicated reviewers, you make my day!

Only one review on chapter 11, that makes me sad, well the amount. The person who gave it to me, tmntgirl, makes me happy, I thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kalim, I...I am not your real mother..." she said weakly, Kalim's eyes went wide with shock.

"What do you mean? Of course you're my real mother." he couldn't believe what he heard his mother say.

"Kalim...I knew you would react this way when I told you..." she winced in pain, "On my dresser, there is a letter...marked to no one...read it..." her body then went limp, Kalim's mother, had died.

"Mother? Mom? Please, open your eyes." he laughed nervously while crying, "Stop joking, please...Open your eyes, please mom...don't be...dead." He cried as he walked to her dresser and did just as she commanded, "This was what she wanted me to do, I must." he opened the letter and read it.

"_To whomever may receive this,_

_We know about the well and its abilities to send some people to another place, please take this child, our child. Our town is under attack and we have no way of defending ourselves, this evil demon, no I heard he is a half-demon, will kill us. Please take him in and don't tell him anything about us, we don't want him to know..._"

Kalim was forced to go outside as the police went in to look at the crime scene.

Kalim stared at the letter in shock, it was from his real parents, he cried as he held it in his hands. He then heard a sound of surprise from outside, it was Kagome, and the police and rescue came shortly afterwards.

"This...this is..." Kagome stood in front of him, "I'm so sorry, Kalim." she went to hug him but he batted her hands away, she stood there shocked and slightly hurt.

"No, right now, I'm sorry. I'm just shocked." he had a smile that still showed a lot of sadness in it while tears fell,his hand over his face, "I just...I can't believe this happened, I lost two families, I never knew my real parents."

"Kalim..." Kagome sad quietly.

"Oh my god!!" Kaya ran to him, apparently having heard what happened, "Kalim, are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" she hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay...well I could be better." he said returning the hug and crying into her shoulder, "I just...I just...if I were here, if I wasn't gone." she knew what he was going to say.

"It isn't your fault, if it didn't happen like this, it would have happened another way. Nothing could have prevented it. Don't blame yourself over it." she said.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I COULD HAVE...I WOULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" startled by his screaming, her grip loosened and he ran, he ran away as far as he could.

"Kalim..." she said softly with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Why, why does it have to be this way?" Kalim asked himself as he sat against a building resting from his running.

"Woah, look at those ears mommy. Are those real?" Kalim heard a kid ask. He had forgotten his hat, not like he would even think of a hat after the situation that just took place.

"No of course not, it isn't polite to point." the kid's mother said, as they walked by the kid grabbed Kalim's ear and he jumped up screaming in pain.

"What'd you do that for?!" he screamed at the little kid.

"Hey! How dare you scream at him like that!" the mother said, Kalim put his eyes wide in shock, he didn't realize what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I apologize..." he bowed and then ran off again, he wanted to be far away from everyone, from everything.

He then saw a bridge, "Why should I even go like this, I lost two families, that is enough." he walked over to it with his head down.

"Mother, I will see you again soon." He stood at the top of the bridge on the flat surface that slightly extended above the water.

"This is my only choice, I have no family at all anymore." he said out loud.

"That's not true." he heard a voice behind him, he turned around and saw Kaya, Kagome, and Inuyasha, "We are all your family...Kalim, please don't do this..." tears formed in Kaya's eyes.

"Yeah Kalim, don't do it." Inuyasha said, and Kagome looked at him seeing he cared, "because the only way you will die is by my hands, I won't let you die like this."

"What Inuyasha means to say is that we care about you and we will help you." Kagome said smiling to him but showing worry.

"You guys are right, what I have to do...is find him." Kalim said

"Find who?" Kaya asked confused.

"There is this certain guy I am looking for, I must find him. I hope to find him soon." Kalim said and Kaya gave him a certain glance.

"Oh, I see so _that's_ how you are?" she asked slightly hurt.

"No, not in that way, I have my reasons, I'm sorry I can not say yet." he said and ran off back in the direction of Kagome's.

"_The evil half-demon...it couldn't be, is it...him_?" he arrived at the well and the other three arrived thanks to Inuyasha being a hanyou.

"Kalim, I have to tell you something, I..." Kaya was cut off by Kalim giving her a hug.

"Don't say it, it will only hurt more when I leave, I don't belong here. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye." he was about to jump down when he heard her voice.

"You will come back, won't you?" he stared at her surprised at first, but then shook his head, "_It will only hurt her more if I tell her the truth that I will, because it will only be brief, that's for sure_." she ran off crying, "_I'm sorry I had to do that, but it's for the best, Kaya, may you find the one you will love forever_." and he then jumped through the well.

The other two jumped in shortly afterwards, and Kalim was ready to search for the killer of his real parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I wasn't expecting to have it like that, but that is the end of this season, I will work on season 2 for sure, and the day before Thanksgiving, I hope everyone has a good one! Thank you to those who have stuck by me through this whole season! You are the greatest, the second season will take longer to work on, mainly because I have no idea how to start it...or end it. I will keep it under the same title and add on from this, thank you all and I will be back, I promise!

Ja Ne...for now.


	13. Season 2, Chapter 1

Season 2 of New Half

After Kalim learned the horrible secret of his mom not really being his mom, and after her death, he heads off back into the feudal era, to live life where he belongs.

What will come of him while he is there? The answer is in the chapters to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am back here, this is where I truly belong. I must figure out who it is that has killed my parents." Kalim said as he jumped out of the well. He immediately went off so that no one else would be around him, this was something he needed to do alone. His scent got masked, so Inuyasha wasn't able to figure out where he was.

"Why hello there, we meet again." said a familiar voice, Kalim turned around.

"It's you again, this time I will rip your throat out." he said lowly, full of anger, "Naraku." Naraku chuckled.

"I couldn't help but hear you looking for your parent's killer...I thought they had all been wiped out..." he made it look as if he were in thought, Kalim looked at him curiously.

"What do you know?" he got into a stance.

"Well, I could tell you now, but where would be the fun in that?" At that moment Kalim ran at him about to attack but was pushed back by a barrier, "I will kill you!" he ran at the half-demon in front of him and tried to push through again, but to no avail.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he tried attacking again only to have the same effect, Naraku chuckled, "It seems you figured it out, well that seemed to ruin the fun." he then sent out a barb that extended from him into the shoulder of Kalim, and from the pain he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I will be taking this." Naraku said as he ripped off the jewel shard Kalim was wearing.

"Inuyasha, can you find where he is?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha sniffed around, "No, it is like his scent completely disappeared, what about his jewel shard?" Kagome tried but had no success at tracing the shard.

"Dammit! Where is he? He better not be getting himself killed, that's my job, killing him." Kagome smiled lightly, she knew he was worried about him.

At that moment Kalim's scent came to Inuyasha's nose almost immediately, accompanied by the smell of his blood.

"Kalim!" Inuyasha screamed when he caught that scent, and he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the smell. When Inuyasha arrived he looked down to see Kalim bloody and beaten, "Kalim...what happened to you?" he said as he picked him up.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, she gasped when she saw Kalim, "What happened?" she half-screamed running towards Kalim in his arms, limp.

"I don't know, but it looks as if he's seen better days." Inuyasha stated looking at how badly injured Kalim was, "We need to get him taken care of, fast." he brought Kalim to Kaede's.

Kalim had regained half-consciousness over time and was able to slightly make out that he was not in the same place as when he had lost it.

"_Where am I_?" he asked himself and tried to move, but did not have the ability or strength to, "_Why can't I move_?" He pushed as hard as he could to even move a finger, but it felt as if his whole body weighed a ton, "_Dammit_!" he also realized that he was unable to talk as he moved his lips to form words with only breath leaving. Kagome walked in to make her check on him and saw his eyes were slighly open, "Kalim, are you awake?" he made no motion since he didn't have the ability to do so. Kalim moved his lips to try and talk, but no matter how hard he tried, it was an impossible task for him to complete.

"Kalim...you are so beaten, who did this to you?" She sat down beside him, "Who took your shard?" His eyes widened, that is why he was unable to move. Most of his energy came from the shard, so losing that was losing more than three-quarters of his energy and speed. He knew that the effects took a while, he had to be out for a whole forty-eight hours for that to happen. He knew that now he had to be stronger than ever, he had to try and move on his own strength.

"Kalim...are you too weak to move?" she asked knowing the answer, and knowing he couldn't answer himself.

"_Come on demon side, you come out at all the wrong times, how about lending me some strength at a good time_?" Kalim thought inside his head.

At that moment it seemed like his strength increased slightly, he used a lot of it, but managed to get up with it.

"Oh, sorry Kagome. I just don't have all the energy I used to have." Kalim said as he faced her finding he could talk again, "It was just drained from the battle." he lied, he didn't want her to know he would be like that as long as the shard was not with him.

"Battle against who?" she asked him concerned.

"How about we get the group together so I don't have to answer that question five times?" he asked her kindly. He had no memories of the words that had gone between him and the other person or who the other one was. but he tried as hard as he could to remember.

"Okay, so what happened Kalim?" Kagome asked as everyone sat in a semi-circle around him. He explained everything that had happened and how when he woke up his shard had been stolen, and he showed he had nothing around his neck.

"What happened to you saying you would keep it safe?" Inuyasha asked in his usual tone.

"Sorry, I was just overwhelmed, and distracted by the events that had just taken place recently." Kalim bowed apologizing.

"Don't worry about it, we will get it back." Kagome said, "Who was it that attacked you?" Kalim scratched his head for an answer, but his mind had been shot, someone didn't want him remembering anything that happened there. Shortly after, he decided it would be good to get some air outside as he stood and, after much debate, he walked out and sat on a tree branch. He sat feeling the wind blow through his hair, more and more of his memories were starting to become a blur.

"Aahhh, what's happening to me?" he held his head slightly screaming, he couldn't even remember what his 'mom' looked like. Something was messing with Kalim's memory and he had no idea what it was causing such an event to happen. He looked down and saw Inuyasha walking by, "Hey Inuyasha!" he said jumping down.

"What is it?" he replied.

"I would like to have a little practice fight with you, there is something I need to see."

"Okay, fine by me, I have been waiting to fight again." Inuyasha stated gladly.

They both stood opposite each other, "Now Inuyasha remember, this is practice." Inuyasha nodded to his words.

"Now!" They both went at each other and Inuyasha was seeing Kalim moving clearly, moving at the same speed as himself.

"What's the matter? Holding back against me?" Inuyasha asked as he landed a punch into Kalim's face. Kalim went flying back against a tree.

"No, that is what I needed to find out, I can't seem to move faster than that anymore." Kalim explained, "_Everything seemed to depend on that shard_. _Guess I need to start working on my fighting skills, I depended on my speed too much, more than I did my technique._"

"I see, you lost a lot, didn't you?" he asked Kalim.

"Inuyasha, I have a favor to ask you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shall end it there, well this marks chapter 1 for the second season, aren't you excited? I would like to thank my only reviewer for the last chapter again, tmntgirl! It made me happy to see you review, I am glad you enjoy this so much (I am also glad that my fic is the only one that you favorited that isn't Blade or TMNT). Well I hope you all enjoyed, what will Kalim do now? What is happening to his memories? What is the favor he wants to ask Inuyasha? Find out in future chapters.


	14. Season 2, Chapter 2

Well could this be a double submission? Will I manage two chapters in one day? I It seems that way. I am thankful that there are some people reading it, but I would like if you were to review it as well..please? I thank tmntgirl again for her constant reviews with every chapter I am putting up . Now on with the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha asked hearing his request.

"I just don't want them to worry, please." Kalim asked him. He had just explained how everything he had before, is now gone with that shard, and he had asked to keep it a secret from everyone else.

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha said in that tone he was known to give.

"Thanks." Kalim said with a smile, Inuyasha started to walk away when Kalim stopped him again, "What is it?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Well...as you saw...I kind of can't fight..." Kalim started, "So I was wondering..."

Inuyasha interrupted, "We start tomorrow." Kalim smiled saying thanks in his own way, he decided to follow Inuyasha back to where everyone else was. He knew he had to keep everything a secret from them, and was hoping Inuyasha would keep that secret as well.

"Well Kalim you seem like you are doing better, you are walking perfectly." Sango commented.

"Yeah, it was only a temporary thing, I guess I was just too sore or something." Kalim shrugged, placing a hand on his injured shoulder. He tried to remember where the injury came from but, as it would be, he had no memories.

The day quickly turned to night, and the group was sitting around in a building thanks to Miroku's 'exorcising' of mansions.

"Hey Kalim, mind if I talk with you outside for a bit?" Kalim shook his head.

"Not at all, Kagome." he said with a smile, they both withdrew from the room and went outside out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked her as they stood near a tree, Kalim leaning against it.

"Well I wanted to know...I wanted to know why you made Kaya cry, and told her you wouldn't be going back, because you will go back right?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"I just didn't want her to wait on me, I don't belong there. I want her to find the one she will love forever who actually does belong in her time, in your time. I will be going back, but only briefly, I remember I had a reason... I just don't remember what the reason is." he thought for a minute.

"Don't you want to pay respects to your mother who died there?" Kagome asked him.

"Mother? What mother? How was I in your time for so long again?" He was now getting confused from fragments of memory being lost, while others remained intact.

"Do you really not remember?" Kagome asked, "She took care of you in my time, you lived right across the street from me." He clutched his head again.

"What's wrong Kalim?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing." he answered, just a head pain.

"So, you really weren't attracted to Kaya like I thought, were you?" Kagome asked him continuing their prior conversation.

"Kaya? Who's that?" Kalim asked confused, he had lost another portion of him memory.

"Kalim? We were just talking about her..." Kagome explained, "_That head pain! That must be him losing his memories, what is causing that to happen_?"

Kalim sat down for a minute trying to remember what was happening, but couldn't put the pieces together, "I have no idea what you are talking about." The whole conversation about her was lost from his memory as well.

"Let's go inside." Kagome suggested, "_Oh Kalim, how long will it be until you forget us? I must try to figure out how to stop it before it happens_."

Kalim went to where he would be sleeping for the night, and as he lay down on his back he thought to the conversation that he remembered, "Who is Kaya? Were we really talking about someone by that name?" he asked himself. He thought back to the other time.

_He was at the mall with Kagome, and three people appeared saying hi, but they left and he remembered an exchange of words with him and another. Then he thought to when he was outside, someone was talking beside him._

"_Why are you out here all alone?" he remembered a female voice asking, but there was no image of someone next to him in his mind._

"_It is going to rain." he smiled at her, "Rain makes me feel at ease, it calms me greatly." he explained._

"Gah! Who's voice is that?" he held his head trying to remember, a faint picture popped into his head only for a second before disappearing, "Who or what is messing with my head? With my memories?"

Day came and Kalim awoke stretching, he knew he had to be ready for training with Inuyasha, he walked outside.

"Ready Kalim?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from the tree.

"Yup." Kalim nodded with a smile.

"Okay then, remember, I am not going to be too easy on you. You need to learn how to read attacks, the only way to do that is to be pitted in a fight. It has to be a serious one." Kalim nodded understanding everything Inuyasha said to him.

"I will try my hardest." Kalim said, and at that moment, they both charged at eachother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-oh, looks like more of Kalim's memories are disappearing. Why is this happening? Is it tied to the jewel shard Naraku stole? (Don't ask me, I am not sure how I will make this turn out.). It looks like Kalim starts his training, will he be able to last through Inuyasha's harsh training? Find out when I figure out how to put this all together...heh heh, don't hate me for the cliff-hanger...please? I put out a second one on the same day, love me for it?

Off-note to the fic, I really should focus on school more, after failing a test. I will be focusing a little more so that is one reason I will be slowing down chapters and why I put out two, just to make up for not posting much in the future.

Ja Ne!


	15. Season 2, Chapter 3

Hello my readers, I have good news, and bad news. Good news is that I finished my class I needed to catch up on, the bad news is that next semester I have hard classes, so I will be bombarded with barely any, if any, time to update this. I will promise that I will try hard to do both my school work and update this, please forgive me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter (I don't even have it planned, I am winging it out at this very second, so it may not seem like a good chapter).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha swung at Kalim with a fist to the right, Kalim put his arm up in the last second, and Inuyasha went for a kick to the mid-section which sent Kalim off-balance, and backed away.

"You have to be aware of everything I am doing." Inuyasha said as Kalim regained his composure.

"Sorry, I took advantage of the speed I used to have before, took it for granted. I am trying my hardest, I just never had to rely on my technique before now." he explained.

"Well anyways, let's continue on with this." Inuyasha said slightly impatiently.

Kalim nodded and the two charged at each other again and Kalim sent a kick to the face of Inuyasha who blocked it. He then jumped up and tried to hit him with a spin kick, but Inuyasha grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, and went to attack him, but Kalim rolled out of the way.

"Pretty good moves there." Kalim commented, and he smiled. He then went back up to Inuyasha and bombarded him with a series of kicks, Inuyasha blocked all but one that hit him in the face. The second Inuyasha turned from the force, Kalim went in and stuck his claws to Inuyasha's throat, leaving them slightly away from it.

"Hey guys, do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked as she woke up with the others.

"No, haven't seen him, same with Kalim." Miroku explained seated in the center of the room. Kagome went outside to see if she could find out where they were, when she didn't see them out there, she was disappointed.

"Where could you two be?" she said to herself as she looked to the sky.

"You're getting better, Kalim." Inuyasha said as his punches were being blocked, Kalim just gave a smile, "_His ability to learn is incredible, he is already able to dodge and block nearly all my attacks._"

An hour had passed since the start and Kalim was showing an amazing amount of improvement in his fighting technique, "You're not staying focused." Kalim said as he kicked Inuyasha in the stomach then sent a kick downward on him.

"Okay, that is enough for today." Inuyasha said, "You know you can't just rely on kicks, right? You have claws, you will need them for demons." Kalim nodded understanding.

"I just use my kicks to give me an opening." Kalim smiled, "If it is something I can not kick effectively, then you can take care of it." With that he ran off, not saying another word.

"_He really has gotten a lot better, but I can't let him be better than I am, there is no way I can._" Inuyasha thought as he walked calmly back to where the others were.

"Kalim!" Kagome screamed as he slightly came into view.

"Hi Kagome!" he said running up in front of her.

"Where were you?" she asked him, "And was Inuyasha with you?"

"Just out, and yes. Inuyasha should be coming any second now." As if on cue the silver-haired hanyou came into view. Kagome was asking them what they were doing, and Kalim did not want to let her know that he was training since he had lost his speed and abilities, so they answered saying that they were discussing important matters amongst themselves.

"Oh, okay." Kagome was slightly disappointed that she couldn't know what it was.

"Don't worry Kagome, we didn't want to leave you out, but it is kind of personal." Kalim explained, she nodded understanding.

The group headed out after eating breakfast that the owners, of the house they were staying at, served.

"Hey Kalim." Kagome said calling him over as they walked down the paths.

"What is it Kagome?" Kalim asked puzzled.

"I want to know if anything has changed since you lost your shard, you have been a little different since then." She was catching on to Kalim's secret it seemed.

"_Does she know about my abilities? Why I was gone yesterday?" _He shook his head at her question saying that nothing has changed about him.

"I thought your shard suppressed your youkai form...why haven't you transformed if you don't have it?" Kagome asked.

"That's true, I thought it did." he responded, "_Maybe that shard was a double-edged sword, maybe it did suppress but also caused it depending on the situation, there was a way I got it...how did I get it again?_" he walked while showing he was deep in thought. Kalim sniffed the air, it was a scent he was unfamiliar with, but when Inuyasha caught it, he knew exactly who it was.

"Why's Inuyasha..." Kalim started, but was interrupted by the other hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru..." he growled lightly.

"Oh, it's just you Inuyasha.." he saw is half-brother growling, the demon had a serene expression on his face, and sort of resembled Inuyasha. (AN: If you read an Inuyasha fanfic, I will expect you to know what the characters in the show look like. I will not go into detail explaining them.)

"Who is that?" Kalim asked Kagome, who in turn answered his question. The demon looked at Kalim and his eyes showed a slight surprise.

"It's you..." Sesshoumaru said his eyes focused on Kalim.

"What do you mean? You sound as if you know who I am." Kalim said to him, "_This guy must be a total nut._" (AN Sorry Sesshoumaru lovers, don't hate me, please?)

"How did you live after that massacre?" the demon asked, definitely wanting an answer.

"Massacre?" apparently more of Kalim's memory had gone away, including the letter he read.

"Well you were still very young when it happened..." Sesshoumaru started, "Let's see if your clan really is as strong as I have heard, I have never fought someone in it before." he pulled his Tokijin from its sheathe.

"Oh come on, like that's fair." Kalim said, but knew he had to fight like he was going to lose his life. It looked that way when he saw how serious Inuyasha's brother was.

Kalim moved as fast as he could towards Sesshoumaru, but from his lack of speed, his opponent moved out of the way with ease.

"Why is Kalim moving so slow? Why doesn't he move at full speed." Sango asked.

"_It seems he can't move any faster than that._" Miroku thought as he observed Kalim's movements, "_This could mean trouble._"

"Leave Kalim out, your fight will be with me." Inuyasha screamed unsheathing the Testsusaiga.

"Not interested." his brother answered monotonously and came down with a swing on Kalim, but missed as Kalim kicked his wrist, causing him to stop.

"Well, good reflex. If I didn't already get you." he said in that usual calm voice.

"What?" Kalim asked surprised, and looked down to see claws had penetrated his stomach, he backed away holding his wound.

"Dammit!" He whispered to himself as his vision slowly went blurry, the last thing he saw was Inuyasha going after his brother and the rest of the group crowding around himself, until he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I say, this might be my longest chapter, I can't check to see. I don't get wireless Internet where I am :( I had no idea what direction this chapter was going to take. I just sat and it all came to me at once. I am too lazy to make things sound better and to fix any grammatical mistakes. (By the way, if you have any Ocs you would want me to put in here, send me a pm and tell me how you would like them introduced) (You can probably tell I am running out of ideas...) Well I guess that idea goes to you tmntgirl, the only one who reviews. Well I hope you enjoyed, I will give you another chapter when I can.

Ja Ne!


	16. Season 2, Chapter 4

Hello again! I apologize for taking a while with this, Christmas shopping needs to be done after all. I know, I know, last minute shopper. I am a procrastinator, what can I say? I will thank Tmntgirl for the ideas, I may put one of them or both to use. We will see what happens, again I am not planning this chapter so it may seem kind of bleh (In fact, I wasn't even planning on making a second season, I would have ended it sooner). Well let's all see what course this takes. I thank anyone who takes their time to read it, now onward!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh, where am I?" Kalim asked as he awoke in a daze, he saw he was indoors. He walked out to see he was in Kaede's village, he looked around and sure enough he saw the bright red haori. He approached a little wobbly from the just waking, and the fight.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are we doing here? Where is Kagome?" he asked sitting next to the other hanyou.

"She is back in her time, she has to take one of those test things." he responded quite angrily and Kalim swore he heard Inuyasha mumble something about never finding jewel shards like this.

"What do you mean by her time? I don't understand." Kalim said confused, his memories were going away very quickly.

"What do you mean? You came from there too!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"No I didn't, I have been here my whole life." he recalled in his mind the memories he had, "Ever since I was little I have been here, I have not come from some 'other time' as you say. In fact the first time I met you, I was just taking a walk through the forest."

He then instantly clutched his head as a picture of a girl with red hair, he fell to the ground on his knees. "Who is that girl? She keeps on popping into my head!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about? And do you mind not yelling, it hurts you know!" he screamed back at Kalim, "The first time we met, you came through that well." Inuyasha said as he pointed at it.

"Through...the well?" Kalim asked, he approached it placing a hand around the outside of it, "But there is no way."

Memories started shooting into him, with some blank spots.

"_Kalim right?" she asked and he nodded, "Oh, mine is... Nice to meet you."_

_He took a look at her and saw she had red hair, obviously dyed, a thin figure, and he took a guess that she was about 5'6"._

"_So how do you like it here so far?"_

"_It is good here, though it seems very familiar as if I have been in the house I live in now once before."_

"What are those memories? Who is that girl? I don't remember where she came from." he screamed out loud again.

"He needs to see the world he came from." Inuyasha said to himself as he stood behind Kalim and pushed him into the well.

"Woah!" Kalim started falling down the well, he kept on falling until he hit the bottom with a loud thud, "What was that for!?" he screamed at Inuyasha.

"He didn't go through?" his eyes were wide.

Kalim jumped out and anger was in his eyes, "That wasn't a nice thing to do, you know." he cracked his knuckles, Inuyasha gulped.

"Hah hah, just kidding, but next time...don't push me down a well." he laughed.

"He is very strange." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kalim retorted but went back to his thoughts. All he kept thinking about was that girl he remembered, but had no idea as to who she was, "I think, maybe I will ask Kagome about this."

A day had passed and nothing interesting happened, until Kagome came back and Kalim heard them arguing.

"They are worse than cats and dogs." Kalim chuckled lightly as he remembered one of them was a half dog demon, "Wasn't meaning it as one of them actually being the animal." he suddenly heard Kagome scream the word on Inuyasha and he started laughing lightly again.

"Oh, hi Kalim." Kagome said as she saw him.

"Hi Kagome, I have a question for you." she nodded and followed him to a place out of earshot of Inuyasha. He explained to her about the memories he has been having with the face of the girl asking if she knew anything about her.

"Oh, you must mean Kaya, you two were awfully close back in our time." she nudged him with her elbow.

"I...I want to see her, see how well I really knew her, see how she reacts to me." she heard Kalim sobbing as he said that.

"_He looks terrible, losing these memories must be a terrible burden on him_." She pulled him into a hug letting him know it was all going to be all right. From the trees though a pair of eyes saw the hug, and with a shocked feature on his face, he jumped away from tree to tree.

"_What is Kagome doing? Why is she hugging him? Why does it concern me?_" Inuyasha thought as he sat down in Kaede's hut.

"Hi guys, we are back." Kagome and Kalim said as they walked in letting their presence be noticed.

"So are we all ready?" Inuyasha asked, not waiting for an answer, walking straight out the door.

"I guess that means 'let's go'?" Kalim said with a shrug following. They went on with walking when suddenly they saw a demon in their way.

"What kind of demon is that?" Kalim asked.

"I don't know, but it is in our way. MOVE IT!" Inuyasha screamed, and the demon just shook its head. The demon then took on a new form.

"That must be a shape-shifting demon." said a voice from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga? What do you know about them?" Inuyasha asked the flea.

"Well they take on a shape of something dear to you, and everyone sees something different. It can also take the form of something it sees. Now if you don't mind, I have other things to take care of..." and with that the flea ran away.

"Ka...ya?" Kalim asked not hearing a word of what Myoga spoke. Kalim walked forward towards the demon until Inuyasha knocked him down.

"Don't be fooled, it is a demon!" he screamed to Kalim. That is when Kalim saw the demon itself and not the mirage.

Inuyasha was about to use his 'Wind Scar' but got fooled as well when he saw his mother, "Mom? Is that you?" he held his Tesusaiga loosely and dropped it as he approached the demon that looked like his mother. The demon floated by him going to Kagome.

"What speed!" Kalim said and ran towards the demon, or more accurately, towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kalim screamed and picked her up as the demon was about to strike, "_Why did it go after you Kagome_?" he placed he down away from the demon standing in front of her. Inuyasha seeing this happen growled lightly.

"Thank you Kalim." she apparantly saw through the demon's disguise. Kalim looked to see Miroku approaching it with a most delighted look on his face, "Miroku must be seeing a group of ladies."

Sango was just in shock, "She must be seeing Kohaku!" Kalim said, the demon then made another approach at Kagome but Kalim stopped it with a kick to it's center, and then it showed another form, it looked human. Except it had ears like a dog, then Kalim realized, it had mirrored himself.

"This should be fun." The two sent kicks at eachother, "_It's mirroring me_?" when he put his leg down the other one did as well. Everyone had broken out of their trances seeing two Kalims.

The two got into a struggle fight and were hitting eachother so much, causing Kagome to lose track of the real one.

"I will teach Kalim a lesson he will never forget!" Inuyasha said, "I don't like the way he is getting close to Kagome like that, he is just like that damn Kouga!" he ran in but saw two Kalim's fighting each other doing the same exact things as the other. The shape-shifting demon, seeing Inuyasha, went after him with a kick that tripped him and kicked him straight down then placed a foot on Inuyasha's chest pushing down. Inuyasha tried to free himself, but was unable to, the demon just applied more pressure on the chest.

"I have to save him!" Kalim said running after the demon, but the demon turned and sent a fast kick to Kalim sending him flying against a tree. The demon went back to Inuyasha.

"Dammit!" he saw the others get involved, but to no avail, "Am I done already?" Kalim asked himself as he tried to stand with no success. He then thought he saw Kaya under the demon's foot and started burning with rage. He screamed as he stood up slightly hunched over from the damage he took.

"You, demon...I will end it here!" he pointed at it as he made his way over to it, "It just knows my fighting habits, that is how it mirrored me...I change those, it won't know. He went for another charge at it but ducked when he knew the kick would come and tackled it off of Inuyasha, the both stood staring at the other.

"It ends now!" Kalim said, "Stay back guys."

"But Kalim." Kagome started moving slightly forward.

"I said stay back!" he turned and yelled at Kagome with anger, "You hurt my friends! For that, I can't allow you to live." Kalim's voice sounded more evil, but the others noticed he wasn't in his demon form.

"Oh, so you challenge me?" the demon finally spoke, "I will be more than glad to finish you off here." The two glared at the other, their fists clenched, ready to kill the other. Kalim was ready to fight to save his friends, much to Inuyasha's dislike, he didn't like the fact of Kalim doing all this saving, and didn't like the fact of him with Kagome like he was.

"Ready?" Kalim asked, the demon nodded.

"Lets Go!" they both started running at eachother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if that chapter seems rushed and confusing, I will try to make it clear if you need me to, just send me a PM. Inuyasha isn't liking Kalim too much right now it seems, but at this point he is their only hope. With Inuyasha injured and the demon's ability to know what he is doing, can Kalim win? Why was the demon after Kagome? (I would like to thank Tmntgirl for those ideas again, I used them...in a weird way) Okay, I want to know what pairings you would like if you want any...Everyone liking KalimxKaya, because I could probably try to make that work, let me know! Of course if you'd like I will put InuxKag, the popular one. Well that is all.

Ja Ne!


	17. Season 2, Chapter 5

Haha, I am back after my long absence, I apologize but I had immense writer's block, and I currently found out I am sick with bronchitis, but I should be fine soon! Well anyways, I had to go back and read the last chapter because I had forgotten what happened, but now let's see if I can work off of what I had, I hope this comes out good! Again I apologize for the late update.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

small recap, in case you forgot:

"_Ready?" Kalim asked, the demon nodded._

"_Lets Go!" they both started running at each other._

End of recap, start of chapter: (AN: Told you it was short)

The two clasped hands together, as if challenging the other to a battle of strength. Each one trying to push the other back to prove superiority. They noticed that no one was moving an inch and Kalim decided to try and kick the demon, but it read the movement, jumping up and kicking Kalim in the jaw. Their hands released and Kalim put his hand up to where he was hit."_This isn't good, he knows exactly what I am going to do and has a counter for it every time. I am in a bad position here_." he looked up to see the demon smirking copying himself, "That bastard" he growled lightly.  
He went after the demon again and sent a kick, but the demon stopped his with one of his own. Kalim went down for a sweep, but was a miss as it jumped and sent a kick to Kalim's face.  
"I thought you would be stronger than this." the demon said mockingly.  
"Damn you!" Kalim angrily replied as he struggled getting back up, wiping his mouth. He smirked, "But I must say, you are one tough opponent." he pointed to the demon in front of him, "It's a shame for you, but I figured out how to defeat you."  
"Is that so?" the demon asked, Kalim nodded, "Well, this is something I'd like to see you do." Kalim nodded and got into a completely different stance.  
He stood with his knees bent turned sideways, one hand up above his head and the other down covering his knee that was sticking out.  
"_I've never used this in actual battle, I just practiced by myself many nights with this, I hope it works._" Kalim thought as he glanced at the demon.  
"Well whenever you're ready." his opponent spoke.  
"_I just hate how he is mimicking my body and voice, I will knock it out of him._" Kalim thought briefly before going on the offensive. He ran towards the demon and tried a sweep kick, the demon jumped and Kalim grabbed his leg while he was in the air.  
"_What?!_" the demon thought as he felt the pressure of Kalim's hand.  
Kalim smirked and threw him down to the ground. Kalim stood and the demon scrambled to its feet.  
"Well, it seems you have overcome that barrier...can you fight, let alone defeat the one you admire most?" He asked with a laugh in the tone  
"What are you talking about?" a growl escaped Kalim's voice, and at that moment, everyone was able to see the form of who Kalim had admired most.  
"That looks like..." Kagome begam before being cut off by Kalim.  
"Ka...ya" he looked at her in front of him, he had forgotten all about it being a demon, "Who is she? I know her name, but where did I meet her?" He held his head.  
"I will take this time to..." The demon started talking lowly and swiftly made its way over to Kagome before feeling a stab to its back, everyone saw the hanyous claws in the shape-shifting demon.

"You shouldn't have been able to...with me like that..." the demon fell over dead, and the claws were removed from the body. Everyone looked at the true form that had been revealed after death, to discover that it was human shape, but blank everywhere. Kalim walked towards them, but hunched over in pain from the battle. Despite the fact he was injured he still held his fingers up in a victory sign and smiled. He was offered help by the group, and Inuyasha was offered some as well, but he refused to accept it being as proud as he is. Inuyasha got himself up, with some struggle, to a standing position, Kalim was being held up by Miroku, the girls seeing this as a way to keep his hand away from them. The rest of the day went without event, as Miroku "exorcised" another mansion for a place to stay for the night, with a meal of course. Kagome offered to help feed Kalim since he was weak after the fight, since he had risked his life to save all of theirs, and she noticed the demon was after her back then.  
"Kalim?" Kagome asked as she put down the bowl.  
"What is it Kagome?" Kalim asked  
"Well, I just...I want to thank you for what you did, and...even though you may not recognize exactly who she is, I can tell you still have strong feeling for Kaya."  
"She...she appears in my dreams always, I see her and some events that happened, but I don't know, I don't know how I know her." Kalim responded to her statement. Kagome nodded stating she understood it non-verbally. Kalim just closed his eyes, he needed rest after the day he had. The battle he had experienced was the hardest and longest one he had ever gone through. Kagome stood up and walked to the doorway, she looked back at him once more, let out a smile and then continued through to go see the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kalim, where are you? I can't find you!" _tears welled up in her eyes, Kalim saw an image of him and a girl playing what appeared to be hide-and-seek, he had to be no more than ten at that time.  
"_Heh heh, she will never find me here." the little Kalim chuckled to himself._

"She looks so familiar." Kalim said as he watched the two. Time seemed to fast-forward as he saw one of his birthdays and saw the scene where Nami gave him the necklace and they kissed.  
"Who is that?" Kalim asked himself watching these scenes, then it seemed as if that girl disappeared and became someone else, she had the red hair and was about 5'6", the girl he saw every night in his sleep.  
"Why do I keep seeing this girl, is she someone I know? She must be, I wouldn't be seeing her every night if I didn't know her. I can't recall who she is, all I know is her name." At that moment both the Kalim he saw and himself said "Kaya..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim awoke and saw it was the middle of the night, and knew that everyone was sleeping, he decided to sit up and take a look around. When he could see nothing, he turned in the bed and went to put his feet on the ground when he heard the voice of someone familiar.  
"Where do you think you are going?" the voice asked from the window. Kalim turned to see the source.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I think it will be good to end it there, I apologize again for the time it took to finish this chapter, between work and school...I had next to no time at all to complete this. I managed to fit some time in though to get this done for you! I hope you enjoyed! Who did Kalim hear as he was standing up? Is it a friend? An enemy? I am sorry if the fighting was bad, I am not too good when it comes to fights. Mainly because I have never once been in a fight, so I have no experience in the field of it...


	18. Season 2, Chapter 6

Hello, I am back. Gomen for the delay. Now for some words to my reviewers:

tmntgirl: I will try to make my chapters longer, I just didn't want to reveal any more in that chapter, I am slowly showing the progress of Kalim without any help from anything but his own spirit.

Hinata: I will definitely inform you if I make any other fics...right now I currently have no ideas on any because I am not really into writing fics for other anime that I don't know as well. I know Inuyasha quite a bit so I am able to easily make one for it.

I hope you are satisfied with what I have told you, now onward with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kalim awoke and saw it was the middle of the night, and knew that everyone was sleeping, he decided to sit up and take a look around. When he could see nothing, he turned in the bed and went to put his feet on the ground when he heard the voice of someone familiar._

"_Where do you think you are going?" the voice asked from the window. Kalim turned to see the source._

"Naraku!" he said almost screaming, Naraku just let out a slight chuckle.

"I believe I have something you want." he said holding the jewel shard that was on a string.

"My shard!" Kalim quietly said, "Give it back you bastard." Kalim was getting angry.

"If you want it, then meet me at the edge of town over there in about...let's say 10 minutes." Naraku laughed as he disappeared.

"Dammit, I have to go." Kalim silently got his gear together and jumped out the window. He wanted that shard back, not for the power, but for the sentimental value it had for him. It was the last thing he had to remember Nami by, and he wasn't going to let that go so easily. He also wanted revenge on Naraku, it was a grudge that he now held. He knew inside he was heading into a trap by accepting Naraku's invitation, but he didn't care, his mind was focused on separating Naraku from that shard even if it cost him his life. He found himself at the edge of town and sat waiting for Naraku to appear, time was passing by and Kalim had been waiting for a good 15 minutes.

"Damn Naraku, he called me out here for nothing." Kalim muttered as he started to walk away.

"Oh did I?" he heard the voice and turned around to see who he was talking about there.

"Give me that shard back!" Kalim screamed at him.

"This is an exchange, I will require something in return." Naraku demanded.

"What is it? What do you want?" Kalim asked angrily.

"What I want from you is..."

"Hey Kalim you there?" Inuyasha knocked on the door of the room Kalim was supposed to be in. He opened it only to see that no one was there, "Kalim? Where did you go?" He screamed waking up the others.

"So, you are saying you will give me that shard back, thus restoring memories if I agree to join you?" Kalim questioned and Naraku nodded.

"Don't you want your power back? Your 'precious' memories?" Naraku asked him hoping to catch his interest further. Kalim pondered his choice. He could remain the way he was, with Inuyasha and the group, possibly lose more memories, or he could have everything back to normal again, and have the only thing that he could remember Nami.

"I will..." Kalim started, "I will..."

"We have to find Kalim, he is injured from the battle." Kagome said, "Aren't you hurt as well, Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." he screamed and stopped running. "_His scent ended here_."

"Why'd you stop?" Sango asked.

"His scent is gone." Inuyasha stated, "It just ended, it must be a barrier."

Miroku looked and saw a barrier shimmer in front of them, he nodded to Inuyasha who readied his Tetsusaiga.

"It seems we have guests who will be appearing here." Naraku said and Kalim stared at him growling with red eyes and longer claws, "I trust you will take care of them?" he questioned and Kalim nodded. Naraku disappeared and the group appeared shortly after as Inuyasha slashed the barrier. Miroku immediately felt a strong amount of demonic aura.

"The aura is immense." Miroku said.

"Kalim?" Kagome stepped forward slowly and cautiously, Kalim turned around and they all saw his demonic form in front of them, "He has a jewel shard, it's tainted!"

"Dammit, Naraku must have gotten to him first!" He held his sword knowing he had to strike.

"We will save you Kalim, try to fight it with us!" Kagome screamed.

"You think I don't want to be like this? I made this decision on my own, this is the way I want to be. I want ultimate power, and now I have it. Thanks to Naraku!" Kalim laughed evilly.

"Dammit, he's being controlled as well." Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Inuyasha, you should embrace the demon blood inside you, it will give you strength." Kalim said with an evil voice.

Inuyasha started charging at Kalim and swung his sword, Kalim easily jumped over him ending up behind. Inuyasha turned around and swung at the same time but only hit air as his opponent ended up yards away.

"_He's got all his power from the first time we fought back_." Inuyasha thought.

"Face it, you are no match for me." Kalim said. He then appeared in front of Inuyasha and hit is arm knocking his sword away. He sent a kick to Inuyasha's abdomen making him move back a little. Kalim took that time to take hold of Kagome and wrap his arms around her from behind putting his claws to her neck.

Inuyasha, upon seeing this, started getting angry, his eyes were turning from the golden color to red and his fangs increased in size along with his claws.

"Inuyasha, No!" Kagome screamed trying to free herself from Kalim's grasp. Kalim tossed her aside and spread his arms out some more, "That's it Inuyasha, embrace the demon blood which resides inside of you, welcome it." Kalim was pleased, "Now we shall fight for real."

Inuyasha, now as a youkai ran after Kalim and tried to slash him but missed as his target jumped over him. Kalim ran in and tried sending a kick to him but Inuyasha grabbed his leg and tossed him. Kagome seeing that there was an opportunity grabbed Inuyasha's sword. She ran over to where Inuyasha was and got the sword to him, his form started changing back and Kalim took that time to run back and was about to attack but saw Kagome with her arms wide out, it shot a memory back into his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A young Kalim was being pushed around by bullies and being tormented._

"_Hah, he's so weak." One kid said as he pushed Kalim to the ground, he stood back up but then another one of the bullies pushed him back down._

"_He's not a real man, he is a girl!" he said when he pushed Kalim down. Kalim then saw a figure appear before him and when he looked he saw Nami standing there arms outstretched as if to protect him from the bullies._

"_Get away, leave Kalim alone!" she screamed at them._

"_Hah, need a girl to protect you? Let's go guys." the lead bully said leaving and they followed but were all screaming comments at Kalim._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Just like that time with Nami_." he thought and stopped, his eyes started turning back but then he heard Naraku's voice.

"_You aren't done yet, kill the half-breed, kill Inuyasha_!" he heard the voice. He started turning back but continued using his all to change back to normal.

"I want to do this with my own strength, not with my demon side!" he screamed and then the world went black to him as he collapsed.

Kalim awoke several hours later in a house and heard voices in the next room, it seemed like it was mainly Inuyasha yelling.

"I dont want him traveling with us, he almost killed Kagome!"

"He was under Naraku's control." Miroku explained, "He didn't know what he was doing."

Kalim got up and walked to the door way of that room, he was back in his normal hanyou state. He looked at everyone in the room and saw anger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"How are you Inuyasha? You aren't hurt are you?" Kalim asked worriedly, Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at Kalim, "I apologize but I will say that while what you said was correct, Miroku, I did bring it upon myself. I...I joined Miroku of my own free will." At those words Inuyasha leaped up and punched Kalim which sent him falling to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "That wasn't very nice!"

"He joined our enemy, almost killed you, and you still protect him?" Inuyasha screamed back.

"He didn't even get a chance to explain his reason." Kagome felt a presence of a shard and looked at Kalim, seeing it shine through his shirt, "That must be it!" Everyone looked at her confused. Kalim got up and nodded, "That is exactly the reason Kagome, if I joined him, he promised to give me it. When I came into contact with you though, it seemed to purify bringing me back to my senses." He looked down, "It also brought back a memory." He said sadly.

Kalim apologized again as formally as he could, and Kagome asked him what memory it brought back.

"Well first, I need you all to promise you won't laugh at me." he said and everyone nodded except Inuyasha, "Well it doesn't matter what you think." He said jokingly and Inuyasha looked at him angrily, "Well I remembered about when I was little, I was being pushed around and made fun of...then Nami came, she stood in front of me arms outstretched protecting me...much like you did for Inuyasha, Kagome. You got braver." Inuyasha started laughing at Kalim until Kagome sat him, which caused him to slam into the ground. Kalim then asked Kagome to purify the shard fully, and she accepted happily.  
"Thank you, Kagome...for this and for helping me out there. I need to know also, how is Kaya doing? Has she been fine since I left?" Kalim asked.

"_He cares for her, that's good, he remembers_." she thought, then she nodded, "She is fine...though she misses you a lot.

"Kagome, can...can we go back? I want to see Kaya, and everyone else again, I also want to pay respects to my mother." Kalim said, "_I at least think I can go back now that I have the shard_." he thought as he remembered when Inuyasha pushed him down and nothing happened.

"Sure!" Kagome smiled, "_Kaya will be so glad to see you again_!" Kagome thought happily.

Everyone went down the way to the well going the fastest they could, as Kalim didn't want to waste any time. Everyone got there in a short time and Kalim stood in front of it.

"I hope I can go through it now." Kalim said and jumped down instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this chapter may seem confusing at the end, but fear not! I will clear it up in the next chapter (whenever that may be) I will really appreciate any and all reviews. Constructive criticism always welcome, leave some for me and make me happy! Sorry for the late update, I may take longer on the next, I am failing some classes, so I need to study more. I thank you for reading though!

Ja ne!


	19. Season 2, Chapter 7

Well it is 1 AM and I am bored so I thought "_Why not write another chapter and make my readers happy_?" so here I am. I know it didn't take long to get this, but I won't be studying at 1 in the morning.Well I hope you all enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim landed and didn't see a sky above him, he knew at once, he was not in the feudal era.

"I'm back, I'm really back. I know what I must do first." He stepped aside and waited for Kagome to end up where he was, when she showed up there he picked her up and jumped out then placed her down. They both walked into her shrine, though Kalim took a little longer than her knowing he would be asked a bunch of questions concerning his mother's death. He wasn't too much in the mood for a gloomy household, and didn't want to have eye contact avoided out of fear of his feelings. He did; however, walk in and, as he predicted, Kagome's mother came up to him almost instantly saying how sorry she was for his loss, wondering why he wasn't anywhere to be seen, if he needed a place to stay, but Kalim just backed up for a second signaling he had something else to speak about.

"I was wondering if anyone knows where my mother's grave happens to be." He said solemnly, "I wish to pay my respects, seeing as I missed the funeral." He was told directions on how to get there and of her exact location.

"_Seems they have gone there before_." He thought walking down the street, "_Good to know, to know they care so much_." Walking towards his destination, he thought of all the people he was close to, and how the oldest of them have died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Kaya answered a phone that had been ringing in her house.

"_Kaya_?" the voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes, I'm Kaya. Is that you Kagome?

"_Yes_."

"What do you need?" she asked.

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to come by, I have something to show you_."

"Sure, I will be right there." She hung up the phone and got ready wondering what it could be that Kagome wanted to show her. She walked out of her house into the world outside.

"Kaya will be so happy to see that Kalim is back." Kagome smiled as she put the phone down and retreated to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kalim looked down and saw the gravestone with her name engraved onto it, he took notes of the flowers that were placed there as well. He took a squat down and smiled weakly.

"Hi mom, sorry I didn't come sooner." he said as he fixed the flowers. He then closed his eyes taking in the memories he had along with her, he didn't care that she wasn't his biological parent. She took care of him, fed him, and gave him a home. She didn't treat him like an outcast, she welcomed him with open arms, that was all that mattered to him; That was all he needed to call her his mom.

"I hope you are really at peace right now, I hope you left no regrets in this world, I will be fine mom. You don't need to worry about me, I have people who care about me, maybe not as much as you, but with their help I will be fine." He stood up and started walking away, "I will be back again" he walked out back to the shrine.

"Hello, is Kagome home?" Kaya asked after the door opened revealing an old man.

"Yes just a moment." he walked further inside and called out for Kagome, he heard her reply to send her up and he did just that. Kaya ascended the staircase to Kagome's room and saw Kagome in there, seemingly waiting for her.

"Hello." Kaya smiled.

"Hi." Kagome smiled back as well.

"So what is it you needed to show me?" Kaya asked getting to the point.

"Just wait, should be here any moment." as if on cue, the door opened and footsteps started being heard going up the stairs. Kaya turned to see who was there, and she showed a face of surprise as she saw a familiar face.

"Ka...ya?" Kalim asked with a face of surprise as well, and in no time at all he felt himself in a hug of death from the female.

"Kalim, I've missed you so much!" Kaya squeezed even harder, Kalim was unable to return the hug though, as Kaya had both of his arms squeezed into his sides. Kalim smiled and looked at Kagome giving her the look saying he knew she set this up. Kagome told them to go out and get a chance to talk, they both nodded and walked outside. Kagome looked up at the ceiling as she laid on her back and silently said, "Mission accomplished." she smiled as she dozed off into sleep.

"Sorry I haven't been around Kaya, I just was overwhelmed with all this shock after what had happened." Kalim formally apologized to her, and Kaya shook her head.

"It's okay Kalim, I understand, no need to worry about it. Though, I have missed you. My parents kind of figured out that there was a guy I was missing since I was so gloomy. I also may have said a few things." she blushed as she said that and Kalim caught sight of that.

"Let me guess, they want to know about this guy who made you sad? Your dad wants to get his shotgun out now?" Kalim joked, receiving a giggle from Kaya.

"Nah, he has a whole arsenal of weapons ready for you, not just a shotgun." Kalim laughed as she finished her sentence. They continued with the walking and the joking until they reached a bench in a park, Kalim offered her the chance to sit first, she took it sitting on the bench, Kalim followed suit next to her.

"I'm glad your back." She said softly, "It was not the same without you." she rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes started shutting.

He looked at her shortly after and was able to see she was sleeping, "Guess I will be in this park for a while." He said as he stared up at the sky. His guess was quickly rained upon, quite literally, as he felt a drop of water from the sky, many others soon followed. Kaya quickly woke and got up running under a tree, Kalim laughed as he slowly walked over to where she was.

"Didn't think there would be any rain today." Kalim said laughing.

"Kaya smiled at him." I thought you enjoyed the rain... Why are you under this tree seeking refuge?" she asked him.

"I do enjoy the rain, that is why I walked over, and I am not seeking refuge...I am just..." He mumbled a few words after that.

"what did you say?"

"What? Oh, it was nothing, nevermind."

"Oh no, you will tell me mister!"

"I will not." they play-fought for a little bit until Kaya tackled him and sat on his stomach. He immediately remembered that memory, when he and Kaya would do the same thing.

"So what was the last part?" Kaya looked down at him triumphantly.

"Why would I tell you even if you are like that?" he asked jokingly.

"I didn't want to have to do this." she started tickling him, and Kalim was squirming and laughing, trying to break free of Kaya. He was unable to as she proved to be in control of the situation.

"O...O...Okay, I will tell you." Kalim said, she remained sitting on his stomach waiting for the answer, "I said I was concerned about you, I didn't want you to be alone." she smiled down at him, and got up. He waited for her to put her hand out to help him up but it wasn't there.

"I am not stupid, if I put my hand out, you would have pulled me down." she stuck her tongue out, and Kalim grimaced as he got up. He realized suddenly that the ground was muddy, which meant his clothes needed some serious cleaning.

"Want something to eat? My treat." Kalim said but Kaya shook her head.

"I'm fine, besides it can't be your treat if you don't have your money with you, can you?" Kalim felt around for his wallet but it was nowhere to be found, he looked at Kaya who happened to be holding it up for him to see, she then started running.

"She is good, it must have happened when she tackled me." Kalim said and then started running after her. They ran through streets and many other areas, and they ended up in front of Kaya's house without knowledge of doing so.

"Kalim, why don't you come inside for a while? We are soaked." Kalim nodded at her invitation, she went to her room to change. He walked in to see a fairly decent sized house, and he then ran into the parents.

The mother was a woman who appeared to be middle-aged, she showed a kind demeanor and her hair appeared to be greying. She was glad to meet Kalim as she immediately went up to him to greet him. Her father;however, was not so thrilled to see him, maybe it was the fact that she was sad because he wasn't there, or it could be that Kalim's clothes were dirty. Whichever it was, her father was not as excited as her mother was. Her father was a big man, he was strong, though he seemed to be middle-aged as well, he put on a tough demeanor and only made it tougher when he saw Kalim wasn't phased by it.

"How much can you bench?" he asked, apparantly wanting a test of strength.

"I don't know, never tried. Probably about as much as you weigh or more?" Kalim thought about it.

"Think you're strong?" he asked the boy who nodded in return.

"At least stronger than I look." the father looked at him with his determination.

"Haha, I was just joking, I like you, you seem like a nice guy." the father left as he held out his hand for Kalim to shake. He reached out his hand to the father and shook it. When he was asked to sit, Kalim shook his head explaining about his clothes, he said he slipped and fell causing mud to be on his back. The parents both nodded understanding. Kaya walked back out shortly after and stood beside Kalim, "well, this is Kalim, the guy that you know about." Kalim held up his hand and said a quick hello as he was pulled off into another room by Kaya.

"What did my dad say to you? Was he nice to you?" she asked him quickly and quietly.

"Yes he was fine, he seemed a little rough at first, but he was playing with me." Kalim explained the father's defense.

"Thank goodness." She sighed relieved.

"Well, I can't stay here, I need to be going back now. He walked into see her parents one last time, offering handshakes and saying goodbyes. He went back to see Kaya, "It was nice seeing you again, maybe see you tomorrow?" he gave her a hug.

She was surprised at first, but returned and answered, "Yes, that would be nice." They smiled as they separated and Kalim went walking off into the rain.

"He is going to catch a cold like that." She said, "He may be an idiot, but he is an idiot I am in love with..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that will be all for this chapter, this was mainly just to strengthen the relationship between Kalim and Kaya, for those who support it. I am glad you enjoy reading my fanfic this far, if you have. Cookies for whoever stuck around this long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review, please? It will make me happy!

Ja Ne

P.S. I enjoyed that last line I had her say (You can tell I am starting to be a supporter of the OCxOC pairing.)


	20. Season 2, Chapter 8

Well everyone, I am starting to understand my class finally, and I am speeding along in the other one. I am finally able to give you what you want. If you enjoyed my last chapter, great. If not, that's okay. That chapter didn't have much to do with the story as a whole, but realize that I will now be spending some time away from the Feudal Era. I have a little bit of a surprise in later chapters, or this, who knows? Look for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim was walking down the street, when it dawned on him...he had no house, but then he remembered something else, he remembered that Kagome's mom more than happily offered him a place to stay. He would accept that invitation, he needed a rest from all the fighting, but his thoughts went to school. What would he do about that? Would he go and have to explain why he was gone so long? Or would he just forget about it all toghether?

"No, I don't think Kagome's mom would allow that." he said to himself. He found himself at the shrine, and knocked for entrance, he was greeted by Kagome's grandfather, and was allowed inside. He looked through the house for her mom, but was unable to find her. He went upstairs and knocked on the door to Kagome's room, she allowed him entrance so he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi Kagome." he said as he entered her room.

"Hi Kalim, I will take it you two had fun?" she asked him as he sat on her bed, Kalim nodded.

"By the way, where is your mom? I need to talk to her."

"She went out for a bit, she will be back later. Why? You planning on taking up with the offer she made?" Kalim nodded and that made Kagome glad, "Kaya will be glad to hear that you will be around, but I don't think that Souta will really leave you alone when he finds out you are a hanyou."

"Why? Does he have a fascination with hanyous?" Kagome nodded, "I see, well he will find out about it eventually. I shall be ready by then." At that moment they heard footsteps from below and heard the voice of her mother, Kagome and Kalim nodded at each other while he got ready to go down there and ask her.

Kalim was glad as a room was prepared for him, it was his room, his new room. He was glad he could stay in the area he was, glad he could still be with Kagome, and glad he could still see Kaya.

"She will be happy to know I won't be leaving her like last time." Kalim said, he knew she enjoyed being aound him, enjoyed his company. He looked at the room, it was small, but he figured that he didn't need a big room. It had nothing in it, probably because no one lived in this room of the house.

"Seems so different from where I lived before." he said taking his hat off and laying down on the bed. At that moment, a set of feet walked to the door only to be none other than Souta. It seems his secret has been discovered, and he realized that when he heard Souta say something about him looking like Inuyasha or somewhere along those lines. He then seemed to not want to leave Kalim's room, it appeared Kalim wasn't as ready as he said he would be, as he was annoyed, but didn't show any signs of it.

As dinner came everyone gathered to take part in having the meal that was prepared, Kalim was still a little tense. It was weird for him thinking of them as his family, he was not used to it. Such feeling made it so that he still acted as the occasional guest, but he wouldn't be just a guest, he would be living there. When everyone finished eating, Kalim thought it would be best to go out for a walk. He grabbed his hat placing it on his head, he then stepped down from the wood floor and placed his shoes on and stepped outside. The wind blew his white hair around, it seemed to grow longer since he first moved there, it went in every direction imaginable. He just shrugged it off and walked down the street. His mind was on the events that had taken place ever since he went through that well, losing two important females in his life, nearly dying countless times, those are things he didn't think he would experience in such a short time. He went to knowing that he now had other important people in his life, those are the people he now had to worry about, he had to make sure they were safe to make up for the fact he couldn't keep his mother and Nami safe. He ended up at the park he was in with Kaya the other day, he went over to the bench and let memories play in his mind. He thought of when they sat there, his eyes shortly after gazed to the tree they were under and he smiled with the play-fight they had. He spend time until nightfall and decided to walk on back, he walked up to the shrine and entered. He went straight to his room and thought is best to go to sleep, which he did shortly after entering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim was running, but what from or to what he was running, he was unsure. It was pitch black difficult to see, there was darkness on all sides of him. He stopped suddenly as a light shone to the right of him; down, as if a spotlight, there stood Nami, she looked as fine as could be, no scratches no blood.

"Na...mi? Is that you?" He spoke, but received no answer, he then decided to run over there, hoping to go up to her directly, but no matter how much he ran, he never made it any closer to her. He turned around as another light shone down, and standing in the middle of that light, was Kaya. He looked at the two and never noticed, but their features seemed similar. He then questioned himself if he liked Kaya because she looked like Nami, he immediately shook his head. The thought; however, brought new thoughts upon him, was it love? Did he love Kaya like he did Nami? His thoughts dragged out as a loud buzz went off ending the whole thing.

"Stupid alarm clock." He said as he hit the button on it. He thought back to the dream he had, so many questions, and none of them answered. Today was his first day back to school in quite a while, many days have passed since he last stepped foot on the grounds. He got ready doing the usual routine that he had detracted from due to his absence from being in the feudal era. He wondered how he would explain it all to everyone there.

"I doubt they will believe that I travel through a magic well that sends me back in time and spent some time there." he said walking towards the door and suddenly saw someone in front of him, Kagome's mom stood there and explained how it was all resolved.

"So we told them you had a...how should I say it? Mental instability after your mother's death. They accepted that, you are good to go back." She smiled at him.

"Uhh, thanks." Kalim stated and thought that a different reason would have been better, but hey, at least she looked out for him.

Kalim and Kagome walked in the direction of the school, "So what did you two do the other day?" Kagome asked him.

"We just ended up in a park and talked and all." he replied plainly.

"Even while it rained, last I knew she stayed away from rain." she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh when it rained, I escorted her to her house." He smiled to her and looked around at the trees. He saw that everything was bloomed and then felt the wind blow, he felt the warmness hit him then saw the trees swaying in the direction of it and he felt his hair blowing as well, and seeing Kagome's moving along with his.

"Kalim, is it just me, or has your hair gotten longer?" she asked him after seeing it blow around. He nodded letting her know it has gotten longer.

"Have you ever thought of getting it cut?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't want to cut my hair, I don't feel right if it is not like this. Besides, I want to see how long I can grow it to, it interests me." He smiled again.

"How about changing the color? White isn't exactly natural." Again he shook his head.

"I don't want to change anything about this, this is who I am and who I will be."

She smiled at him realizing he had some witty remark for whatever she would ask him about his hair.

They ended up in front of the school grounds and Kalim waited outside, he knew she would be there soon. Then, as if on cue, the red-headed girl showed up and started running towards Kalim as soon as she saw him.

"You're here today? You never told me you would be back today!" She then hugged him and he returned it.

"I wanted to surprise you." he replied and Kagome just walked away, letting them be alone, he then smiled to her. She blushed when he did, how she loved when he smiled. The smile he gives her makes her heart skip a beat, she was deeply in love with him, but she was unsure as to if he felt the same. The bell rang which knocked her out of her thoughts as the two of them walked through the doors, he couldn't help but think of the dream he had. He wondered what the meaning of that dream happened to be, was it telling him something? He shook it off since he had to go to class. He was walking in the classroom as someone was walking out, they bumped into eachother, and just before she fell backwards against the ground he grabbed her.

"Sorry." He said as he pulled her back up into a standing position. She looked at him as red tinted her cheeks then pulled him into a hug. His eyes went huge from surprise of the suddenness of it.

"Thank you." She said as she tightened the hug.

"Umm, who are you?" Kalim asked her, she loosened the hug.

"You mean you really want to know?" Kalim nodded, of course he wanted to know who it was that happened to be hugging him at the time, "You are the first one to ask, my name is Kutsiko Futaka, you can call me Kuty for short." she smiled as she said that. He pulled away slighty to take a scan at her. She was fairly tall standing at 5'6" and had shoulder-blade length black hair, with brown eyes and was wearing the girl's uniform for school.

"Umm, can I go sit in my seat now?" Kalim asked her and she nodded, everyone waited for the teacher to enter and when he did, he had the new girl introduce herself. When he told her to take a seat next to Kalim she squealed for joy, and Kalim knew he would be in for a long year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-oh, looks like Kalim will be having some problems, potential love problems? Maybe, annoying school girl? Maybe he will see her as annoying, or maybe I will be mean and have fun with this, muahahahaha! Well please review, even if it is a 1-word review, let me know you are reading this fic this far along. Enjoy!


	21. Season 2, Chapter 9

Back and now with Chapter 21, I would like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter, any number of reviews keeps me going on with this, so if I get no reviews, expect no updates. I shall continue though with this one since I got some, well I hope you enjoy.

I know many of you will hate Kalim or myself for this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_She hasn't stopped staring at me, it's kind of freaking me out_." Kalim thought as he sat there feeling Kutsiko's gaze on him, because of this, he did not want lunch time to come. He did not want to have that girl following him, but since he did not want lunch to approach, it seemed to come faster as the bell rang. He tried his best to sneak out without her knowledge, but the second he made it to the door, the girl latched on to his arm. He inwardly sighed knowing he was losing the battle.

"So what are you doing after school?" She asked him as they walked down the hall.

"Uhh, probably home to study, I missed many days." He replied.

"You should come to my house so we can hang out and get to know each other better!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Uhh, I can't, really, I need to study." he was trying to find a way out of it.

"I can help you! I already know all of this stuff!" He sighed again, she had a witty comeback for anything he said. He now knew how Kagome felt yesterday when he had the comebacks for what she said. He knew there was a near-impossible to impossible way of getting out of the offer, since he had nothing else to use, he agreed.

"Sure, okay." He said in a fake, cheerful tone. Her eyes lit up even more than before as she pulled him into a hug and that is when Kaya was walking by seeing that. She felt anger and jealousy, even though she knew it was nothing, but seeing the one she loved being held so lovingly by another person while he did nothing to clear it up made her feel uneasy.

"Hi Kalim." she said the usual way to hide the emotions that she felt inside.

"Oh, hi Kaya. This is Kutsiko, Kutsiko this is Kaya." they both said their hello's and Kaya immediately didn't like her.

Kalim decided to suggest lunch since it was time for it and they both agreed and the three of them headed to the lunch room. Kalim sat at his usual table with his food in front of him. He was about to take a bite of it, but the same girl from before gave him a big hug.

"Do you see the need to hug me every time you see me Kutsiko?" She nodded.

"You can call me Kuty you know." She blushed slightly and smiled at him, "And of course I do!" she looked for her next words, "Because I lo..."

"Hi guys." Kaya interrupted purposely so Kutsiko couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hi Kaya" Kalim said while Kutsiko glared at her while holding onto one of Kalim's arms.

Kagome looked over from, the other table she was at and was not too happy aboutying it will be the same as last time, and the scene unfolding, she worked haard to get Kalim and Kaya together, but another girl was moving in between them. She kew she had to speed Kaya up or he may be taken away. Kagome thought for a moment and then came up with the same plan as last time, the mall. She got to talking with her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to discuss the plan over saying it will be the same as last time. They all nodded in agreement.

Kaya sat down next to Kalim on the side opposite of Kutsiko, Kalim was a little nervous being between two girls and one holding onto his arm while the other working her hardest to initiate a conversation but was finding it difficult because of the girl shoving herself onto him. Kaya looked over at Kagome's table and saw her being waved over, so she excused herself and walked over.

"Yes?" she asked Kagome.

"We saw things aren't going too smoothly." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, that girl, she just showed up today and is trying to take him. The worst thing is, he's not stopping her..." Kaya said very upset.

"He just knows he can't win." Kagome responded plainly.

"How do you know?"

"I know him well, I know that form." Kagome started thinking back, "But nyways, we have a way to turn this around." The girls told Kaya the plan.

"So Kalim." Kutsiko started.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I want to know," she started, "I want to know how you feel towards me..."

"Well you are a nice...interesting person with a very cheerful personality." he replied and she shook her head not liking the response.

"That's not what I meant, I meant..."

"Kalim!" Kaya said as she came from behind interrupting Kutsiko.

"What is it?" Kalim asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you want to go to the mall with us tomorrow."

"Sure" Kalim smiled.

"Oooh, can I go?" Kutsiko asked.

"No, sorry...We are doing something important." she said in reply, then inwardly though, "_Sorry, no sluts allowed_."

"Oh, okay then, at least he will be coming to my house after school today." Kaya froze and Kutsiko gave that victorious smile.

"_He is actually going to her house so shortly after meeting her? Even though she is being so possessive_?" she thought to herself, "Excuse me." she said and walked away with tears forming in her eyes, when she knew she was out of sight, she ran to the bathroom.

Kagome saw her walking away and knew something was up, she ran over to the bathroom where she thought that Kaya would be and when she reached the door she could hear sobbing on the other side. She opened the door and took steps towards Kaya and put an arm around her. Kaya immediately buried her head into Kagome's shoulder, she was extremely upset from what she heard.

"Why are you crying Kaya?" Kagome asked.

"Kalim...he's a...he's a jerk!" Kaya said between sobs.

"Would you prefer not going to the mall tomorrow to see him?" Kagome asked and Kaya shook her head.

"I still want to see him, I still don't want to lose him." Kaya said while sobbing, Kagome nodded understanding.

"Where's Kaya?" Kalim asked.

"No need to worry, I'm sure she's fine." Kutsiko said still latched onto his arm.

"I guess you're right." Kalim said with a smile to her, but he was in fact uncertain, "_If she wasn't latched to my arm, I would go search for Kaya._" he thought inwardly. Kutsiko was just sitting there smiling as she held on to him and then the bell rang. Kutsiko grimaced when she learned they were going different ways, but brought Kalim along with her anyways.

"My classroom is the other way." Kalim said to her.

"baka, the boy is supposed to escort the lady to her room." He had to give in, it was part of the manners that had been put into him, he once again sighed.

"I believe this is your room, I will be seeing you later on today...ja ne." he said with a wave but was pulled back by his hand and found himself being hugged tightly and the fact that she had her lips upon his. The two heard the sound of books being dropped. Kalim turned to look and saw the one person he did not want to see at that point in time.

"Kaya, I swear...it's not..." Kalim started.

"Kalim." she said with a low voice, "I can't believe you would do this to me, I thought you cared." her voice remained monotonous, "but now I see, that I have no place in your heart." tears formed in her eyes as she ran off down the hall.

"Kutsiko, I'm sorry." he said as he ran off after Kaya.

"Kaya!" he said and then ran as fast as he could immediately catching up to her.

"What do you want?" she snapped in the same voice her hair covering her eyes.

"I want to tell you, it isn't what you think..."

"Then what was it? Last I checked that was a kiss." she yelled.

"I wasn't the one who kissed her, she did it to me!" he screamed back at her, he was obviously getting annoyed.

"You want me to believe that, you can't tell me you didn't like it, that you don't like her." Kalim said nothing, he didn't want to yell at her again, "You know, you could answer me.." she snapped at him.

"Kaya I..." he started.

"Save it, don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Dont look at me.Don't think of me, we are nothing anymore, you lead me on all this time then you go and do that. You are low." With those words, she walked off angrily. Kalim just dropped to his hands and knees, tears were forming in his eyes.

Kalim definitely was going to accept the invitation, not because of feelings for her, but because he definitely needed someone to be around, he knew that Kagome would yell at him and be busy comforting Kaya, and he was pained from the words she said. He just stayed in the hallway where the scene took place, he didn't care too much for about his class, he just needed time to think now. He then continued to think back on the words he never heard Kaya say before, "_We are nothing anymore...You are low_" he clutched his chest and felt his stomach twist, "_Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't think of me_." Each word of that he remembered hurt him even more.

"Why...Why does this have to happen to me?" He sat against a wall pulling his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and started sobbing. Kalim attended the rest of his classes; however, his mind was not focused on lectures or the work to be done, it was his first time for such a big problem.

"Kalim!" Kutsiko yelled cheerfully and ran to his side, school was over and he waited for her, "Shall we go?" She smiled at him.

"Sure." He said with a forced smile.

"How can he still go with her like that?" Kagome asked herself as she was watching, then went to walking with a broken-hearted Kaya.

"Kalim?" he turned to face her as she said his name, "I want to know, what are your feelings for me?"

This was a question he did not have an answer for right then and there. He never actually thought of how he felt for her.

"I don't know." he said simply, "I do wish you wouldn't force yourself on me so much, you seem a little too possessive." he looked at her as they walked.

"Well that's because...I don't want anyone else to have you." she said back to him.

They walked down in more silence until Kutsiko broke it again.

"Did you...feel anything from the kiss..."

"Don't talk about that now." Kalim said in a low voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh, just a lot going on as you know." he apologized in his usual voice.

They reached her house shortly and they both entered, Kalim looked at it and was quite impressed, it was a very large house.

"_I didn't think her family would be so rich; however, that doesn't make me like her more...wait, did I just say I like her_?" He put a hand to his head at the words he just said.

"Follow me, I want to show you my room!" she said with a smile on her face, Kalim nodded. They both walked up stairs until they reached the hallway, they walked down it and when she opened the door leading to her room, he was quite impressed.

"This...is your room?" he said as she had many things in there. She had a large couch, large screen tv, and a huge bed among other things, "You could live in this room and never have to leave." he said as a figure of speech. She giggled at his 'cute' response.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her curiously.

"Because I know you didn't mean that, I could basically live up here. I can get food delivered to my room too." she said to prove him wrong. He was in shock, she was loaded and you couldn't even tell by looking at her.

"So, you want anything to eat?" she asked him, he shook his head. She sat on her bed and he just stood there, when he was unable to take it anymore, the tears started forming up again as his thoughts wandered back and he wrapped his arms around her and went to his knees to cry into her shoulder. She was taken by surprise but comforted him nonetheless.

She rubbed his back as she had her arms around him, letting him know that everything was going to be fine. He looked at her when the tears refused to fall any longer to see her concerned face, he had to admit she was kind of cute, especially when she wasn't forcing herself on him. He just decided to stay how he was for a little longer.

"Where are your parents." he decided to ask to break the silence, he then knew he hit a touchy subject, "I'm sorry, you don't need to answer that." she shook her head.

"My parents are working, they work all day, they don't ever get to see me. I guess the reason I force myself on you is because...I am lonely." she said her smile disappearing from her face.

"I see, I'm sorry. Just remember, I am here for you." he smiled at her she tightened her hug.

"Thank you, I am glad you didn't try to avoid me from everything I started to do."

The released each other from an embrace and both sat on the bed. Kalim still continued to take in everything around him, this room was far larger than the one he currently had, no than any room that ever was his. He now knew that he was having some small feelings for Kutsiko, but if they would grow at all was something he wouldn't know. He laid back onto her bed and that was the last thing he remembered before sleep got a hold of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-oh, please don't hate me, please? Pretty please? I have to make it interesting and this was a way to do it. I love you all! Really I do. It seems like Kalim and Kaya are having problems right now and Kutsiko is starting to grow on Kalim...how will this turn out? (I really don't know myself.)

Remember to R&R

Ja ne!


	22. Season 2, Chapter 10

I am back, Well I hope I get at least 1 for this chapter, if not, then I am not sure if I will update again. To remind you of what the last event that happened in the last chapter was, he fell to sleep at Kutsiko's house...well enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's this void again." Kalim said out loud having a similar dream to before, "now to my right." He turned right and saw a light shine down on Kaya, "Kaya..."

He then turned around and saw a light shine down on Nami, he wanted to know what this dream meant, he then saw another light shine down, this one on Kutsiko, "Why is she here?" he thought out loud. He saw another figure in the shadows, it was right behind Nami, it was his demon half. He watched as it 'killed' Nami right before his eyes. He was terrified, the eyes of his demon showed only blood lust, nothing else. He blinked, and in that short amount of time, the demon showed up in front of him. Out of fear, he took a few steps back.

"We will join together shortly." The demon said, "and she..." it pointed to Kaya, "Is my next victim because she is..."

"Kalim!" Kutsiko shook him awake and his eyes opened, fear was still shown in them, "Are you okay? You were tossing around violently in your sleep." Kalim nodded and went back to calm.

"_She is what? What did he mean_?" Kalim thought, "_I can't see Kaya, I don't want to kill her, I don't want her blood on my hands_."

"I should go." he said to Kutsiko when he saw that it was dark outside, she nodded a little upset and walked him to the front door. Kalim said his farewell to her and walked away. She watched him until he was out of sight, then walked back into her room and sat on her couch.

"It seems it will happen more quickly than I anticipated, I need to keep them apart at all costs so it doesn't happen...but, is that the only reason I want them apart?" She clutched her shirt where her chest is, "Or is there something more?"

"Why do I keep having that dream? What did it mean when it said 'she is'? What is she?" Kalim said out loud as he was walking down the street earning strange looks

from the few that were out there as well.

"I really don't want to go back to the shrine..." Kalim started, "I am going to have to hear it from Kagome." he said to himself and stood outside the entrance to it.

"Well, here goes nothing." He opened the door and stepped inside, he went as quietly as he could to his room, but Kagome was sitting there waiting for him.

"What did you do Kalim?" She asked as he was trying to sneak by.

"What do you mean?" he was trying to sound oblivious.

"You know what I mean...what did you do to hurt Kaya?" This was not what Kalim was expecting, he was expecting more anger, but this voice...was full of pain, as if she had experienced it before.

"I didn't do anything, she thought that I was kissing Kutsiko. I didn't though, I swear." he put his arms up defensively.

"I see." she said softly, "_It's just like with Inuyasha and Kikyo_"

"Kagome...is something wrong?" Kalim was concerned about her.

"No, it's fine. I am going to get some sleep now, night!" with that, she walked upstairs.

Kalim was laying in bed thinking about how Kagome was. She sounded very hurt, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He knew he had to stay away from Kaya now, but he also didn't want to, he wanted it to be the way it was before.

"What will I do?" he whispered softly to himself, "Things are changing, I am changing..." he just turned to his side and drifted off to sleep. He awoke the next day still upset about the events of yesterday, while he was getting ready in the usual ways, he couldn't help but think about it all. He didn't want to stay inside very long, he had to get out and walk to think about everything, so he did so and decided to walk to the school early, he had nothing else to do after all. He started walking towards the direction of school when he saw the sillhouette of a familiar person.

"It's Kaya..." he said softly to himself, "Should I go over and say something to her? No, that wouldn't be best right now." he just continued walking, but at a slower pace so he didn't catch up with her. He saw her come to a stop at a house, he took a look at it and saw that it was Kutsiko's.

"What is she doing there?" He asked himself and hid behind something to watch the scene. He saw the door open and the girl walk out, then could hear Kaya yelling at her. He went to walk into that direction and as he got close he saw Kaya's hand go back and slap across Kutsiko's face, he ran over there and stood in between the two, facing Kaya.

"Kaya..." he said lowly, his eyes void of emotion, "You call me low, but you come all the way here to yell at her, and then slap her...You are the one who is low..."

Kaya stood there and was in shock of what he had said to her and then quickly her expression turned to anger, "Why do you defend her?" she yelled at him, obviously hurt.

"Because he lo..." Kutsiko started before Kalim put a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Not now, Kutsiko, it's me and her." he took his hand off her mouth and replied to Kaya, "Because she isn't acting like a bi..." he got slapped across the face before he could finish and a hurt and angered Kaya stood there with tears in her eyes and her arm across her chest because of the slap, she then ran away as fast as she could.

"Kutsiko...I'm sorry." he turned to face her, "I never could have guessed she would do this." he then felt himself being pulled into a hug which he returned.

"You didn't have to do that you know." she said to him, "I could have taken care of it."

"I know..." he said, "I just don't want any deaths today." he smirked slightly at her.

"Today?" she returned it, then they both started laughing. Kalim waited in Kutsiko's house for her to be fully ready and as she descended the stairs he stood.

"You ready?" Kalim asked as she stood near him, she nodded with a smile, "Let's go then." he said.

"Not yet, we still have time to spend before going." she said holding onto his arm.

"Okay." he smiled to her and they both sat down on a couch, Kutsiko leaning on him. They both sat in silence, her just happy to be near him, she knew now that she was actually in love with him, but she wondered if her parents would accept her love.

"Kalim..." she said to him softly.

"What is it Kutsiko?"

"How do you feel about me, I mean in what way do you like me? As just a friend, or more?"

"Right now, I don't know...I don't want to be asked that, after what recently happened. Maybe I can answer in the future." She nodded understanding, of course he was sad and lost, he just lost a friend of his. They both decided it would be good if they went now, and both walked out to head to school.

"Hi Kagome!" Kalim sad as he saw her, she turned around and returned his greeting. They all walked in to the school to spend another day of torture, Kagome didn't bother asking Kalim if he wanted to go to the mall, she decided to abort that mission after knowing Kaya wouldn't want to see him. Kalim looked around at all the flowers growing around, he enjoyed the scenery everytime he walked there, the only part of school he actually enjoyed. His happiness was short-lived though, as the bell rang everyone walked towards the school doors. The day seemed to go by like any other day and Kalim felt free from the wrath of teachers, if only for a little, when the bell rang for lunch to start. He proceeded towards the lunch room. He was going to sit at his usual table, but saw Kaya sitting there and decided it would be best to avoid that table.

"Kalim! Over here!" he saw Kutsiko waving at a table full of people with an open spot next to her, he slowly made his way over there.

"Kalim, these are some friends I made here." she said.

(**A/N: I have no names in mind to give them, so I will avoid that for now)**

"Girls, this is Kalim." she smiled to them.

"Oh, it's you? Aren't we both in the same math class?" one of the girls asked.

"I don't know, maybe...sorry, I don't pay attention much to my surroundings." she nodded understanding and Kalim smiled and felt someone latch on to his arm, he knew it was Kutsiko. The rest of the girls decided it would be best to try and make Kalim blush and have a little fun by proceeding to say how cute of a couple they would make and how they should be together, their mission succeeded as Kalim had a small blush form on his cheeks.

Kagome looked and saw Kaya sitting alone, she went to sit with her and could hear sobs.

"Kaya, what's wrong?" she asked concerned, Kaya lifted her head.

"What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong, him over there." she pointed to Kalim.

"Why? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was having an argument with Kutsiko and he comes over defending her, and then he says to me, and I quote, '_You are the one who is low_'. He called me low."

she started crying more.

"Did he now?" Kagome turned and looked at Kalim with anger in her face, "I will be right back." she stood up walked over to Kalim and tapped him on the shoulder, "Come here with me for a second." Kalim nodded and got up after getting Kutsiko to let go of him. They both walked out to a hallway and Kagome got her anger ready.

"What do you think you are doing? Calling Kaya low?!" she yelled at him, Kalim took a step back shocked then regained composure.

"She only told you a fraction of the story, didn't she?" he said calmly.

"Oh, I'd love to hear the whole thing."

"She went to Kutsiko's house and yelled at her for no reason, then she slapped her across the face. I, unable to take such a thing, decided to go over there to stop it from erupting further. Yes I did say she was low, and then she slapped me across the face as well. That is what happened."

"Well, now she is hurt bad Kalim, you don't know how to do it without hurting her badly do you?" She walked away to go back to her hurt friend.

"Great, now I even have to hear it at home." he said softly to himself as he made his way back to Kutsiko.

School ended and he was glad, he didn't have to be in that place for the weekend, he needed a break after such a rough week, he walked out with Kutsiko and they both were making their way back to her house when suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"_If you accept me now, I can end all problems with that girl._" Kalim clutched it as he said his answers out loud.

"No, I won't accept you, we are different."

"_We are different? I think we are both the same, do we not both want to end the problem with that girl?"_

"I do want it to end yes, but not in a deadly manner."

"Kalim! Are you okay?" Kutsiko screamed.

"_Just remember, when we become one, you will then realize that it will be I who is in charge."_ with that it all ended as the voice faded with an evil laugh.

"Sorry, about that, everything is fine." he stood up and walked with Kutsiko to her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did the demon mean when he said "She is" when referring to Kaya (I don't know myself so I will need to think of that.) and it seems like trouble between the two of them, and what does the demon mean by "becoming one?" and saying he will be in charge? Well you will have to read and leave a review if you wish to find out. Remember the fate of this fanfic depends on at least 1 review.


	23. Season 2, Chapter 11

Well you asked for it and here it is, Chapter 23 of Newhalf! I am glad you did review, allowing me to continue typing this up for my very few fans. Well enough with the thanks and introductions, let's get on to what you want, the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go on inside, and you don't know where my room is do you?" Kutsiko asked Kalim who shook his head, she sighed as she entered closing the door behind her.

"Follow me." she led him to her room and he sat on her couch as she went to get something for them to snack on since Kalim had to get some homework done from his extended absence.

"Thank you." he said as he received a plate of food from her. He put out his books in front of him receiving help from her while eating and solving problems. After an hour of solving problems, he decided to give his hand a rest and stopped. He looked at the pile of finished and unfinished work, seeing that it was completely uneven. He felt like just dying when he saw how much more work was to be done, "Why me?" he asked himself.

"Because you decided to spend a lot of time away from school, so now you pay the price." she giggled at him, "At least you have someone to help you, right?" He nodded with a smile and thanked her, she nodded as a way to recognize it. He went to lay down on her bed to take a slight break when his eyes closed and sleep consumed him.

Kalim looked and saw himself as a demon standing there before him smiling evily, something about the smile disturbed Kalim in many ways.

"What do you find so funny?" Kalim screamed at it.

"Things are going just as I hoped they would, we will soon join, sooner than myelf or she had expected." he laughed.

"Wait, she? Who do you mean by she?" Kalim wanted answers, as he was very confused.

"You know very well who I am talking about." the demon said with a grin.

"Do you mean Kaya? Kagome? Who?" Kalim grabbed the demon by the throat, and he laughed at the anger.

"Yes, embrace the anger, let it take over." Kalim calmed down knowing that by getting angry, he was helping the demon.

"Tell me who you mean." He tried to keep himself from letting the anger take over.

"She is right in front of your eyes, though I see you are blind, you are blind to many things." the demon laugh before everything faded seeing Kutsiko right in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" he partially screamed upon seeing her eyes widely opened.

"You were sleeping, I wanted to wake you up, you seemed uneasy." He sighed, he had a feeling she was trying to take another kiss from him when he suddenly thought if it was all that bad. He quickly shook his head, it is not Kutsiko that he likes, he still had feelings for Nami. That is what he forced himself to believe.

He went back to his work and hours later he finally finished it, his hand was unforgiving as it was in pain.

"You know you could have taken your time, it doesn't have to be handed in tomorrow. We could have spent more time having fun and talking." Kutsiko said.

"I know, but I needed to finish." he said with a smile, "_I feel like going back through the well is more like it, to learn about my family...my real family._"

"Why don't you stay here? It is dangerous this late at night." Kutsiko said to him as he was about to leave, "_Though I know you will be fine._" she thought inwardly.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." he wore a wide grin as he said those words, "I will be here to see you another day, so don't worry about it." he gave her a hug.

"I will feel better if you stayed here though." she smiled hugging him back.

"You just say that because you really like me." he looked into her eyes and she blushed.

"You caught me." She led him to the door knowing that she couldn't keep him there, she grabbed a necklace that she wore, "Maybe one day I can show him the truth." she said very softly when he was out of range. Kalim walked to the shrine taking off his shoes and walked to his room laying down on his bed after placing his bag on the floor.

"Her presence always seems so familiar...just who is she?" he said to himself looking at the ceiling, "It's like I have known her before. I also want to know what is with what the demon is saying? She is right in front of me...wait, he can't mean by Kutsiko who was in front of me at that time!"

"_So thoughts pass through that head of yours? I am surprised."_ the demon laughed

"Get out of my head!" Kalim said holding it.

"_But why? It is so roomy here, not much in the way." _it laughed again.

"Why you, I wish you could be right in front of me, so I could kick your a"

"Kalim, who are you talking to?" he got interrupted as Kagome asked that question.

"Oh, no one, don't worry about it." he smiled, she looked at him concerned even if he did hurt one of her friends. She cared about him because she knows that he is really a kind person at heart she sat down next to where he laid on his bed.

"There's a battle inside of you, isn't there?" she asked him concerned

"How do you know?" he looked at her surprised.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything, the most I can say is that 'she' told me it would happen. Just try not to lose to it, the demon inside." Kalim looked at her and then looked down, he had no idea why, but he knew that tears started to fall. Maybe it was sadness, maybe it was fear. Regardless of what it was he instinctively wrapped his arms around Kagome and cried into her shoulder. She, at first, was shocked but then gave a warm smile and hugged him saying words of comfort. She knew he needed the strength of another and there was only one person there for him, she had to help him, she knew it wouldn't be right to just abandon him in his time of need. Suddenly he stopped crying and picked himself straight up, red was lining around his eyes. His arms were at his head and he was screaming as if her were in pain, Kagome knew what was happening, she knew he was losing.

"No, it's happening!" Kutsiko ran out the door as fast as she could. Kalim was walking slowly and bumping into walls as he held onto his head leaning over, Kagome was about to reach over to him but he swiped a hand at her telling her to stay back. He screamed as loud as he could waking up everyone else in the shrine, they all went there to see what was happening and the grandfather came out with talismans and anything else to use to seal demons.

"Stay back!" Kalim screamed loudly, "I don't want to kill any of you!" As he took a step out of the front door he saw Kutsiko standing there in front of him.

"Please Kutsiko, stay back, something is happening." he warned her.

"I know, I also will stop it." she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Sorry" then gave him a swift punch to the stomach causing him to fall over against her. She slowly moved down placing his head facing up on her lap.

"Don't worry, he will be fine." she smiled to Kagome, "Just I think he looks so cute while he's like this. Don't you think so?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but laughed slightly, she had to admire this girl. Even though something big happened, she was still carefree.

"Nah, he's not my type." she smiled.

"I don't see how, look how adorable he was while he rests!" Kutsiko felt like giving his knocked-out form a big hug.

Everyone went back to their rooms and Kutsiko looked down at his peaceful face, she then picked him up and followed Kagome into his room. She placed him down on his bed and started to walk out but Kagome stopped her.

"You want to know how I knew that something was happening, don't you?" Kagome nodded.

"Well you have to promise not to tell anyone but, the truth is I." she got interrupted suddenly.

"What happened?" Kalim awoke more quickly than they had anticipated of him.

"How are you awake, that punch could knock out the strongest yo—champion of anything for hours." laughed nervously as she almost said youkai.

"Well I am stronger than a champion." smiled.

Kutsiko said her goodbyes and left and Kagome sat with Kalim for a while to watch over him until she too fell to sleep and fell sideways next to Kalim. Kalim awoke the next morning and reached his hand over feeling something strange, he reached feeling hair and a face, he opened his eyes to see raven black hair in front of him, he then recognized that it was Kagome there next to him.

"_What is Kagome doing here? Why is she sleeping here next to me?"_ Kalim was screaming in his head but decided it would be best to wake her, after all, there was school, he stood up and walked around the bed to the other side to look at her from the front and kneeled down.

"Kagome." he shook her, "Hey Kagome!" he shook her even harder and she woke up looking at him, "You have to wake up, there is school today."

She looked around, not really sure where she was then saw who's room is happened to be, "What am I doing in here?" she screamed at him.

"That's what I'd like to know, I woke up and here you were."

"Well while I am here, Kalim...I have a question for you." she looked down as her voice softened.

"What is it?" he looked at her face.

"What are your feelings towards Kutsiko?" she asked him seriously. He was looking for the words to answer her with because even he was unsure as to how he felt about her and his eyes opened wide, everything the demon said is coming together on who he meant.

" _She is right in front of your eyes, though I see you are blind, you are blind to many things_,"

"_He said I was blind, that is what I am right now on what my feelings towards her are, I am blind to realize it. So he meant Kutsiko_." His eyes went wide and he ignored Kagome quickly getting ready and running out. He ran as fast as he could to Kutsiko's house and rang the doorbell and banged on the door, anything to get her to open up.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door and saw him, "You wanted to see me before school also? I'm so happy!" she was about to hug him when he stopped her.

"I have a question to ask you...what are you? How do you know about all that is happening with me, and how do you know about me?" She sighed, she knew this day would come, she invited him inside. She brought him to the living room and told him to sit asking him if he wanted anything, he refused.

"Well, you see...the truth is, our families knew eachother well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I will end it there, I don't want to give away any more at this time. I know it was evil to end it there, huge cliffy, but I want to hold it off. I apoligize for how long it took to get this out, but here it is. I am thinking of maybe getting back to the feudal era within the next couple of chapters, the drama is probably killing you. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one.


	24. Season 2, Chapter 12

I am so sorry! Gomen nasai! I have been so busy, I promise you that I will continue with this, trust me with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Kutsiko?" Kalim asked Kutsiko and she gripped a necklace she wore around her neck.

"I am like you...not from this time." Kutsiko said softly.

"Our families disliked each other, but I don't dislike you, really I don't" she said to him, "We discovered how dangerous you could be and they sent me to help keep you at equilibreum." Kalim stared at her shocked.

"So you are a..."

"Yes, a hanyou." she answered plainly looking down.

"Why do you have no features?" he asked her wanting answers.

"This necklace...hides my features and scent, if I take it off" she removed the necklace and as she did the hanyou side of her showed. Kalim couldn't help but look in awe at what was in front of him, she had a pair of dog ears on her head and her nails had become claws and her black hair grew showing a tint of red in it. Kalim had to admit she did look cute.

"Wow, I never knew" he said surprised as a blush slightly showed on his cheeks, she noticed it and smiled.

"So you like me like this?" she asked him partly teasing with a giggle, Kalim didn't know what to say or do as he looked.

"So our families disliked each other?" he asked her "That's a shame" he then frowned. Kutsiko noticed his frown and she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Kalim, I will make them like you...because I really do" she whispered in his ear and Kalim's eyes went slightly wide. Kalim wasn't expecting that kind of like from her but he smiled.

"Kutsiko, when I go back...will you go also?" he asked her, he wanted to ask her family more about his if they would.

Kutsiko nodded "I did every other time" Kalim was shocked he or Inuyasha never caught her scent, "Well we should go now" she stood up, putting on the necklace changing back and he stood as well. Kalim stepped out and waited for her to exit behind him, she thanked him and walked out as he closed the door behind her. They both walked laughing and talking as they went to school, Kalim was seeing a whole new her. He remembered liking Kaya, but she changed in such a way he did not like, maybe he should try talking to her. He thought about it for a minute and figured it would be for the best. He looked over to Kutsiko finding out she wasn't as bad as he took her for before, he was wondering if maybe he was getting feelings for her.

Kalim saw they were on school grounds and he talked with her the whole way in, Kaya saw them and sadness overcame her, she couldn't help but cry. She saw Kagome entering and went over to her for comfort, Kagome couldn't help but be upset with Kalim for letting it happen like this.

"_Kalim...why did it happen like this?"_ she thought as she comforted Kaya.

"Kutsiko" Kalim started "I want to go back today...after school" he said to her smiling "But, will your parents allow me to enter?" he wanted to be able to see them.

"I don't know...but I will try my best to convince them." she replied to him, she wanted them to like him. The day went on through the classes and he was itching for the day to end. He wanted to go back, learn more about his family, he looked outside wanting to go out there, away from the classes. For Kalim, the day couldn't have gone by any slower as the bell rang and Kutsiko saved him a seat, he sat down next to her with a smile on his face.

"The day is done" he said happily, "I really want to go back." Kutsiko blushed as he said this, because it meant they would have time alone and that is what she really wanted.

"Y..yeah, I want to go back with you" she said still sporting the blush on her face, she wondered if maybe he was falling in love with her, that is what she really wanted. She started thinking far ahead of him and herself being together with kids and she smiled very happily, Kalim looked over and gave her a confused look.

"Are you okay?" he asked her still confused, she snapped out of it with her eyes wide and turned to the other direction.

"He saw me, he saw me" she said softly forgetting he could hear and her eyes went wide again, "Umm, how's your day been?" she asked turning around acting normal.

"Boringly slow" he replied back to her, "And how has your day been?"

"About the same." she stated, "But now we will be going back...right?" Kalim nodded to her and smiled. He walked her to the shrine and to the well in the back, they jumped down together to go to the other side.

Inuyasha smelled Kalim's presence and went to the well to see him and a human female in the well.

"Hey, Kalim...who's that?" Inuyasha asked confused, Kalim and Kutsiko jumpted out.

"Ah, I forgot to take this off" Kutsiko said and took her necklace off revealing her other form, "My name is Kutsiko Futaka" she smiled.

"Yeah, that's her" Kalim said plainly as the rest of the group showed up following Inuyasha.

"Geez, why did you run off so..." Miroku started until his eyes fell on Kutsiko" he smiled to her. He then proceeded to walk over towards her until Kalim took his hand squeezing it tightly, Miroku winced in pain.

"You try it, you lose your 'possessed' hand" Kalim said with a glare. Miroku nodded backing away and Kalim let go of his hand.

"Well anyways, we have somewhere to be going, so if you will excuse us" he said with a bow and Kutisiko bowed as well.

"It was nice meeting you" she said as she walked off with him waving back to them. She led him to their destination with a smile on her face walking beside him. She bumped into his arm a few times hoping that he would take it in his, but such a thing did not happen and she frowned even though she had a feeling that it wouldn't happen. She looked up at him and saw how peaceful and calm he seemed, she smiled to him as he continued to look straight.

"_If only you felt the same way as I do, Kalim_" she thought. She had the feeling that maybe he did not like her in that way, but she would still do her best to get her parents to like him, but then she thought back to the blush and thought that maybe he was just shy to admit and she wanted to find out, she stopped walking which caused him to stop.

"What's wrong Kutsiko?" he asked her as he looked back at her.

"I want to know..." she started, "I want to know how you feel...about me" she told him.

"Well you're a nice friend that I am glad to have." he plainly replied and she shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, do you like me? As more than a friend?" she wanted to know and was going to press it until she got her answer.

"Well, the truth is..."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she went to the other side of the well, and he jumped down to pick her up, "Have you seen Kalim?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded telling her that he saw him with Kutsiko.

"Yeah, I think her name was like Kutsiko Futaka or something, I don't know" he stated.

"Oh...did they seem...close?" Kagome questioned to Inuyasha.

"Well, he did almost rip off Miroku's hand when he was going over there." he replied and they looked at Miroku who was holding his hand from the pain with Sango kneeling beside him, they looked back away from him and continued on until it turned to yelling ending with a certain command beginning with an 's' from Kagome. Everyone there looked at the fallen form of Inuyasha. Kagome walked away slightly angered and Inuyasha got back up only to receive another. The group winced at each time they heard the word. Kagome was angered at him and because of that, she walked off and sat by a stream listening to the sound of the flowing water, it seemed to calm her down. Inuyasha went over to see her but didn't want to say anything so as to not anger her anymore. He just watched her from the tree above, waiting to see if she knew he happened to be there.

"Inuyasha, come down or I will say the 's' word again" she stated to him and he jumped down off the tree. He sat beside her watching the stream in front of them.

"So uh...why did you want to know about Kalim?" he asked her to break the silence.

"Well...he hurt someone I know back in my time" she said looking down, Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say so he just sat there. She looked back up with a smile as if nothing happened, "Well, I am glad that he is close to someone" she lied, she really wanted him to be close to Kaya since she got to know her better. She just looked up at the sky as if it held the answers to her questions and smiled, she would just not do anything about it, it will all unfold itself, "Lets go back, Inuyasha" she calmy said and walked back as Inuyasha followed suit. Miroku looked when he heard them coming and not arguing anymore, he smiled as did Sango. He was no longer holding his hand and then Shippou jumped onto Kagome who caught him.

"Why did Kalim go off without you Kagome?" He asked her.

"Because Shippou, he has Kutsiko right now" she told him with a fake smile.

"Okay guys, let's get going" Inuyasha said slightly annoyed and he started walking off as the rest followed him.

Kalim still didn't know what to say to her question, it was so sudden that she asked and he didn't know her very well.

"So, what is it Kalim?" she asked, "I really want to know how you feel" the wind blew causing hair to sway and sakura to fall, Kalim grabbed one and walked over closer to her. He placed the sakura in her hand and smiled.

"First I need to get to know you better. This sakura is like our relationship, it is just blooming, it needs more time to mature and grow." he told her and she smiled nodding, taking that as an acceptable answer. They walked together to the start of her homeland, where her parents were and stopped there

"Once I cross these lines, I am in your territory" Kalim said with a slight smile, "I hope I'll be accepted."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooooo sorry everyone, it has been busy. Between studying and work and even moving to a new house (I didn't have internet when I wanted to post this xD) I have had little time to get this one out. I wanted it to be longer since you have waited so long; however, I put work into this and I believe the quality will be to satisfaction. Please give me lots of feedback on this to keep my inspiration up for this one! Well anyways, will Kalim be accepted? Will the relationship between Kutsiko and him mature and grow how she wants it to? Will Inuyasha stop being stubborn? The answers are in the next chapter, except the one about Inuyasha...that is a definite "no"


	25. Season 2, Chapter 13

Hello, I am back with another chapter, this time should be sooner than the last xD...I really have no idea what I am going to put beforehand, so this is all going to be done off the top of my head in this.

Tmntgirl: You stick by me and read this and review, I enjoy having you as a reader and hope it doesn't change. Even if the story seems slow at times (to me at least) you still stick with it and read, and for that, I thank you!

Now onward with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim stepped the boundary to Kutsiko's land and she made sure to stick next to him so everyone would know he was with her. They walked side-by-side which made Kutsiko very happy. She was glad to have actual alone time with him where there would be no annoying classmates asking what was going on between them.

xxx

(flashback)

"_So is there something going on between you and Kalim, Kutsiko?" one girl asked. Kutsiko just blushed and looked to the ground, pulling off the shy, innocent schoolgirl look._

"_You should just tell him how you feel." another girl said to her and she jumped suddenly from surprise and shook her head._

"_N...no, I c..can't do that" she said shakily trying to pull it off even more, she told them that she clung to him at first because it was one of those days where she is braver, she explained that some days she is brave and others she is shy._

"_What's the worst that could happen?" she was asked._

"_Well...he could say he likes someone else?" she responded with a question._

"_Look, there he is" one girl said pointing to Kalim as he was walking down the hall of the school, "Tell him how you feel" she grinned and Kutsiko stepped back and ran the opposite direction._

xxx

Kutsiko tried sending off signals such as bumping her hand into his, hoping that he would take it in his own, but he was too focused on something else. His eyes were focused straight ahead of him, she could see it as she looked at him. He was definitely a different Kalim than she had seen before.

"_He looks so cute when he's determined"_ she thought with a smile and a blush fresh on her face.

"_I will learn about my real family"_ Kalim thought and then heard some rustling as they approached a forest, he held Kutsiko close to keep her protected.

"Who goes there?" he asked as he stood still making sure Kutsiko was safe from harm. His eyes became even more focused and alert as a demon from the lands came out and swung a sword at Kalim who just kicked at the hand of the demon to make sure his arm couldn't come down.

"So sorry miss Futaka" the demon apologized seeing her, Kalim looked at her not knowing it was her true name.

"Well I am here to see my parents, my friend here has much to discuss." she said putting her hands on her hips showing she hadn't forgiven him for the sudden attack. The demon nodded and went with them as an escort to make sure other demons didn't attack as they walked.

"Again I am sorry, but we have been getting attacked recently, and I couldn't see you with your protective boyfrie..."

"I'm just a friend" Kalim cut the demon off and it kind of hurt Kutsiko for him to say it so quickly, so easily.

"_Kalim...why can't you return my feelings yet?"_ she thought as she put her hand to her chest, she wanted to hear three magic words from Kalim and was starting to think she'd never hear them escape his mouth. Disappointment was easily seen in her eyes but Kalim didn't even look back. They finally reached where her parents were and she stepped up to them removing the look from her eyes to look of happiness.

"Mother, father...I have brought someone along with me" she said as she stepped aside to reveal Kalim who knelt down in their presence. He looked up at them with calm eyes.

"You need not kneel before us, it is okay" the lord of the lands said and Kalim stood with a nod, "I know not who you are, but you must have something you want from me" Kalim nodded to let him know that he was correct.

"I want to know...about"

"Wait, we just got here, I think we should rest, it has been a long walk" Kutsiko interrupted, her father glared lightly but nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best" he said as he got someone to show them where they would be. The two of them went to the room and Kalim looked at Kutsiko with a slight glare in his eyes.

"We aren't stopping now, we haven't even found a single jewel shard!" Inuyasha said screaming at the group.  
"Exactly why we are stopping" Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms, she still did seem a little angry from before. She was angry not just from Inuyasha, but from Kalim's actions. She wasn't in the mood to be looking for jewel shards, she just wanted some relaxation time from the events that had taken place. Sango asked if Kagome would like to go to the hot springs around where they were, Kagome nodded, it would be relaxing for her. They both went in after making sure Miroku wasn't peeping.

"So what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked noticing that something was obviously bothering her.

"Kalim...he...hurt my friend back in my time and didn't seem phased by it at all...now he spends all his time with that other girl." She said as she started getting sadder looking down. Sango frowned seeing her friend in the state she is in, she wanted to say something but knew everything would make Kagome feel worse, but the truth had to come out.

"Maybe he does feel bad, and maybe by having Kutsiko near him, makes him feel better...to have someone beside him." Sango stated, Kagome nodded and thought that maybe it could be true.

"Kutsiko...why did you interrupt me like that earlier?" he asked her as they sat next to each other in one of the buildings that were in the land.

"Because...he doesn't know who you are yet, and you should at least spend one night here since it was close to being it when we got there, in case you aren't accepted." she explained to him. He stood up from where he was and started to walk obviously upset, but Kutsiko grabbed onto his wrist with tears in her eyes. Kalim sat back down next to her pulling her into a hug, hating to see her cry, he comforted her.

"Kutsiko, don't cry" he said as he rubbed her back, she looked up at him and he looked down at her, their eyes met and she started leaning to him, moving her face closer to his. Kalim didn't know what it was, but something was telling him to do the same, their faces were merely inches apart when screams were breaking the silence of the outside, the village was under attack. The two of them ran out to look and Kalim growled noticing the demons right away.

"Naraku..." He went after each of the demons cutting through them with his claws and Naraku showed himself shortly after.

"Why Kalim, it's been a while" he said as he stood in front of where Kalim stood, he just growled at Naraku.

"That's not nice, especially considering the lord is in trouble right now" Kalim's eyes went wide and Naraku disappeared from view.

"Damn, Kutsiko, let's go!" he grabbed her hand and ran towards where her father was, a larger demon was in the palace.

"Father! Mother!" Kutsiko screamed causing the demon to turn around, Kalim put his hand in front of Kutsiko and her father noticed that with a smile, he figured Kalim would make a perfect suitor and would be glad to have him as a son. Kalim cracked his knuckles looking at the demon.

"You may be big, but you aren't as fast as me." he said with a smirk which quickly disappeared when the demon moved so fast that Kalim was barely able to block the blow that it delivered.

"W...what is this speed?" he asked shocked, Kalim saw the demon disappear again and he pushed Kutsiko away since she was the demon's next target.

"Don't worry m'lord, you will be protected, as well as your daughter and wife." he said with a smile.

Kalim fought with the demon, blocking and delivering blows, the lord watched on with a smile on his face, an outsider protecting the place was something that was never really heard of before. He was glad that his daughter had taken an interest in such a man. Kalim found the opening he needed and drove his claws into the demon's chest causing it to fall limp from death, Kalim sighed and went to the ground on his hands and knees. Kutsiko ran over to him as he fell and knelt down beside him wrapping her arms around his body.

"Kalim...you're alright, thank goodness" she said softly. Her father walked over to Kalim along with his wife and smiled.

"Sir, I wish I know something...I wish to know about my parents...I am from...the other tribe." the lords smile soon turned to a frown, then anger.

"You...you're the kid?" he asked angered but remembered that he was in debt to Kalim, "Sorry, I owe you for this." he was a fair king so he didn't let a grudge cloud his thoughts. He saw the protectiveness Kalim had for Kutsiko and her feelings towards him, he sighed and nodded.

"I can't tell you much, since we were warring clans. I only know that they cared for you deeply, and they tried to make peace with us. They tried arranging a marriage between you and my daughter here" the lord said to Kalim.

"Wait, m'lord, you're saying..."

"Call me Shiro, and yes...if I had agreed to it you two would be engaged right now" he said simply, "I am regretting in a way that I didn't accept" he said with a slight laugh which caught Kalim off guard. Shiro told Kalim that they would talk more in the morning and to get some sleep. He had a guard escort them back to where they were and they smiled sitting back where they were.

"He accepts you" Kutsiko said happily, Kalim nodded and smiled back to her. She went to telling him how she was worried that he may not have been liked. She laid down on the bed that they sat on and looked up towards the ceiling with her hands on her stomach, Kalim looked down at her with a smile.

"Kutsiko, did you know?" Kalim asked her wanting to find out.  
"Know about what?" she asked him confused and he looked at her.

"About how we could have been engaged..." she nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Kalim looked at her with his hair darkening where his eyes were.

"Why didn't you tell me that information?" he was getting slightly angered.

"I didn't feel you were ready for that information quite yet..." she answered with her eyes still closed.

Kalim looked down at her and whispered, "Your father, said he sort of regrets not accepting my parents' proposal." he softly spoke and Kutsiko nodded.

She felt something different about the room so she opened her eyes which soon went wide as his face was closing in on hers, she blushed but moved her head up towards his and their lips touched. They both had their eyes closed as their lips were connected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tmntgirl, that last part was dedicated to you! Since you wished for it to happen, I made it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you liked the tease I did earlier when they almost kissed at first.


	26. Season 2, Chapter 14

I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter of my fanfic. I am back with another, I hope it is enjoyable.

Tmntgirl: once again I thank you for sticking with me, I will try to continue with quality chapters!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalim and Kutsiko's lips separated and she looked at him with a blush on her face and her fingers to her lips.

"Ka…Kalim…" she said breathlessly, she wasn't expecting him to kiss her as suddenly as he did. Kalim had the blush on his face as well as he looked at her, he didn't know what came over him, but it felt right that he kissed her then and there.

"I…I don't know what came over me there…I'm so…" he was cut off by her finger being placed on his lips.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked him, needing to know. Kalim nodded which made her smile wide, "Then there is no need to apologize." She stated and took his hand in her own, "Because so did I." Those words made Kalim smile softly. He laid down on the bed and Kutsiko, instead of going to the other bed, took a spot next to him and laid down beside him as they both fell to sleep, her holding him.

xxx

"It's here again" Kalim said as he saw all the darkness around him, but instead of showing the girls like the other times, he saw his demon side there in front of him, "And it's you again." He had a triumphant smirk and the demon growled because of the look on Kalim's face.

"I'm not scared of you taking over me anymore." He said plainly, "I have found happiness again."

"But is it true happiness?" the demon asked him which left Kalim shocked. The demon was trying to cause doubt in his heart so it could take over.

"It is." Kalim replied and suddenly he found his eyes opening in his actual body.

"Kalim, are you okay?" Kutsiko asked him concerned, "You were shaking in your sleep." Kalim nodded to say that he was fine.

Kalim and Kutsiko walked to see Shiro since he had some important notices to announce to everyone within the land. The two of them went to stand next to Shiro since Kutsiko was his daughter and he saw Kalim as a son after the night that passed. Kutsiko's attachment to the boy also caused Shiro to see him in such a way, he cared no more than her happiness even if the man she loved was from their enemies; he was, after all, a fair ruler. He finally stood up to the crowd and began to speak of the news.

"Demons and hanyou alike of this land, I am pleased to announce the young man who is a welcome guest here, he is the hanyou that my daughter has brought here with her. Kalim, please come forward" Kalim did as he was spoken to and stood next to Shiro who put an arm around him, he was slightly embarrassed of the attention.

"I will also like to say that my son is coming back shortly, he left on a journey sometime ago, and he is finally returning." Those words caused Kutsiko's eyes to go wide, then her facial expression changed to a frown and she walked away back to her room. Kalm saw her go and wanted to go back but Shiro still didn't let go. Kalim was surprised to, he hadn't heard of her having a brother, maybe he could ask her later.

"_Why did she walk away at the mention of her brother?" _he began to wonder, he realized he didn't know much about her.

The announcement ended and Kalim followed Kutsiko's scent back to the room they slept in that night, he heard what sounded like crying from the other side of the door. He opened the door and stepped inside to, sure enough, see Kutsiko crying on the bed,

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he sat near where she was putting an arm around her for comfort.

"M…my brother is returning." She said softly. Kalim wondered why such a thing would make her sad, he wondered if he should touch on the subject. She continued to let him know why it upset her, as if she read his mind.

"You see, he…he mistreats me because he is a youkai, and I am a hanyou…" she managed between sobs, she then pulled down the back of her top to show some scars, it infuriated Kalim to see those.

"He won't touch you again…" Kalim said softly, "I won't let him…" he promised that to Kutsiko placing his arm around her more tightly than before. She looked at him with a smile through her tears, she was glad he cared for her that much.

Xxx

Inuyasha was grumbling something about not finding any jewel shards as the rest of the group wandered behind. They were all thinking of how different Inuyasha was while Kalim was around, they figured it must have been that they had some things in common. One was they were both hanyou, the most obvious thing. The other was that neither knew their mother, which made both of them feel alone. They all noticed the loneliness in Kalim's eyes, especially after the death of the one he called mother.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that Naraku…" they were on their way to where Kalim was but they stopped when Naraku's scent disappeared without a trace. They now had to start back over and then Miroku spoke up.

"Why don't we go to where we last caught Naraku's presence to see if they know anything?" he asked the group who had agreed. They carried on forward and ended up reaching the border, Inuyasha caught the scent of a demon nearby. He kept his eyes focused around him and the group in case it happened to attack, he knew they had crossed border and figured that the demons had to be guards hidden among the trees. One of them jumped out in front of the group showing itself.

"What business do you have here?" the demon asked the group and Miroku decided to speak so Inuyasha wouldn't anger it.

"We want to talk to your leader about a demon that had appeared here recently." They then were surrounded as the one who asked the question nodded. They walked the group to their lord's location and Inuyasha caught a familiar scent.

"_It couldn't be…Kalim?"_ Inuyasha thought as he caught the smell in the air. They walked in to see the lord and the group was surprised to see a familiar face there as well.

"Uh, hi guys…" Kalim said surprised.

"Well I am here because I had a question for the lord Shiro." He said to them, "And because of Kutsiko here…" he turned and smiled to her who was beside him, "I was easily granted a way to talk to him." He scratched the back of his head. He didn't think he would see the group here and he noticed that Kagome was upset with him, even more upset now since he was much closer to Kutsiko than before.

"Umm Kutsiko right?" Kagome asked and Kutsiko looked at her nodding, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" the other girl nodded again and stood bowing to the others leading Kagome to a more private area.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked Kagome.

"Umm, well it is about you and Kalim…" Kagome spoke softly, "What are you to him?" she wanted to verify what was going on with the two of them.

"Well we are officially together, of course!" she responded with a large smile, "It made me so happy."

Kagome noticed the large smile and couldn't help but let out a small smile of her own.

"Well you better not hurt him and he better not hurt you, or there will be answering to me." Kagome said smiling before giggling lightly, she realized it wasn't in her nature to do such a thing. She finally accepted it after seeing that there feelings for each other was true, and she couldn't do anything to true happiness. Kutsiko nodded and then decided to ask a question of her own.

"Why did you hate me so much?" She had to know Kagome's reason.

"Well…" Kagome started, "I saw how Kaya was hurt…and I kind of…saw you as the one to blame." Kutsiko nodded, it was understandable to feel that way since her and Kaya were friends. They walked out of the room to join the rest of the group, they sat together like friends which confused Kalim and Sango the most.

Kalim moved over to where he could be closer to Kutsiko, she responded by leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling at ease when with him despite the fact her brother was returning.

"So what brings you all here?" Kalim asked them, it was apparent that Shiro was busy at the moment.

"We wanted to talk to the lord of these lands about Naraku, we caught his presence around here." Kalim's eyes narrowed slightly as Miroku answered his question and nodded slightly closing his eyes.

"Yes, he was here, he called an attack, but we stopped it." He explained, "Shiro, the lord, isn't really a fighter, so I protected him at any cost." Kutsiko smiled as she lifted her head remembering his bravery that day.

"So Kalim…" Sango started, "Will you be joining us again?" Kalim nodded slowly.

"I will in time." He answered, "There are still some things to take care of here first." Everyone understood though there were some upset faces, but those were mixed with happiness that he would be joining them again. Even though it wasn't shown, Inuyasha was glad that he would be back, to have someone he can relate to in the group again. Shiro suddenly walked in, apologizing to his guests that he was not there sooner, they spoke of the attack and who was behind it.

"Ah, so Naraku was the one" he spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner." Kalim bowed his head but Shiro said it was fine.

Kalim suggested to Shiro that the group be allowed to spend the night to rest and Shiro made arrangements in the castle for them to stay.

"So Inuyasha" Kalim was speaking with him privately in a room while everyone else was sleeping, "Getting anywhere with Kagome?" he asked and Inuyasha looked at him with a quizzical face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with slight annoyance about the topic.

"Everyone knows your feelings towards her." He spoke with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha retorted with a statement, "She is just there to help us find the jewel shards." Kalim didn't believe it but stood anyways.

"I must go now, I apologize." He bowed, he had changed after being with the lord for such short time, he walked out and towards where his room with Kutsiko was located.

Kutsiko sat with Kagome while everyone else was sleeping; they spoke in low voices.

"So Kagome, moving along with Inuyasha?" She asked the teenage girl sitting in front of her causing Kagome to blush.

"Eh, er…I don't think of him that way…" Kagome replied quickly.

"Yeah sure, and I don't love Kalim" Kutsiko sarcastically spoke, Kagome sighed knowing her answer was just a lie and easily known. Kutsiko stood bowing slightly to Kagome and hugging her lightly. She said she had to go and went to her room. Seeing Kalim already there, an idea popped into her head, since his back was to her, she walked slowly up to him wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

Kalim suddenly went at complete ease and smiled, leaning slightly back into her.

"Hi Kutsiko" he whispered closing his eyes.  
"Hi Kalim" She replied but frowned slightly, "Tomorrow…he comes back…" she told him and he turned around in her arms to look her in the face.

"Don't worry, he won't harm you" he told her, "I won't let him, remember that." She smiled hearing him say it again and nodded. They both laid down in the bed getting sleep for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here it is, chapter 26, please review and let me know how it is. I know it is a little late, but school and work are two forces that are just killing me. I hope you enjoy, I think this may be my longest chapter, not sure. Next chapter her brother comes back, what will happen? (I, myself, want to find out what happens because I have no clue at the moment…)

Ja ne!


End file.
